


Skipping Across Time And Space

by BlackHunter666



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis Weyr, Dragons of Atlantis, F/M, Gen, Impressing the Atlanteans, New Options, culture clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666





	1. Chapter 1

Emily distinctly remembered leaving Landing to return home to Benden Weyr but as she looked around the place they had landed, she knew they weren't anywhere near either place. Pushed to past her breaking point, she sank slowly to the ground beside her beautiful gold dragon Nargolioth and sighed.  
[What troubles you Emily?] Nargolioth asked, arching her neck around to regard her partner kindly. Emily looked up at her dragon and sighed again before leaning back against Nargolioth's warm foreleg, yawning loudly.  
'I'm tired, hungry and lost. I don't recognise this area at all.' Emily replied as her two fire-lizards returned and settled on her shoulders, wrapping their tails lightly around her neck. Tavi, her bronze male and Blaze her golden girl cooed softly as they settled down but Emily could tell they were worried too.  
[I can not find any other dragons here Emily and I do not recognise anything around us. Perhaps Tavi and Blaze saw something during their hunt.] Nargolioth added, returning her head to her crossed forelimbs, in easy reach of Emily's right hand.  
'You may be right there Nargolioth. Tavi, Blaze, what did you see while you were hunting?' Emily agreed, reaching up to scratch both fire-lizards lightly over their eyes. Tavi was the first to give her an image. He showed her a large ring with several blue panels around the edge of it. Near it was a much smaller device, covered in strange symbols that Emily did not recognise. Then Blaze showed her a group of four people walking towards a village barely visible in the distance. Neither image meant anything to Emily, but where there are people, there might be help.  
'We're going to find this village. Blaze, lead the way.' Emily said before rising and deftly scrambling back onto Nargolioth's neck. Blaze chattered softly before taking flight again, leaving Tavi safe on Emily's shoulder as Nargolioth leapt into the sky and soared, her massive wings pumping as they flew northwards.

@#@#@#@#@#@

As soon as the smoke rising from the village came into view, Emily nodded and looked around for a safe place to land. She didn't wish to frighten anyone living below her, but she needed food as did Nargolioth.  
'Set down behind that hill there Nargolioth, we walk the rest of the way. I don't know how well they will react to our presence.' Emily said, pointing to an average sized hill a short walk from the village.  
[I can not see any way to approach without startling them.] Nargolioth replied before swooping down and gently touching down, Blaze joining them a few moments later. She then gave Emily a second image; the four people she had seen earlier were still at the village, sitting by the fire.  
'Good work Blaze, down you come.' Emily added, holding out one arm with a smile. Blaze chirruped before easing down to land on Emily's outstretched arm and shuffling up to perch on her shoulder again, wrapping her tail back into place. Emily grinned softly before walking off, Nargolioth trundling along behind with her weird hopping lope she used when walking around. It was one of the flaws of having shorter front limbs.

@#@#@#@#@#@

Sheppard and his team were deep in negotiations with the chief of the village when several women screamed in terror and ran past them, clutching their children tightly to them. They were immediately on their feet, weapons drawn as they turned to face whatever had scared the villagers. What they saw was not what any of them could have expected. A woman and three strange creatures, two perched on her shoulders and the other one, much larger than the others, ambling along behind.

Emily took one look at the village before her and sighed, this wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped.   
'Nargolioth, go hunt but stay well away from anything that looks like it might belong to these people. Eat no more than you absolutely need, we don't want to take advantage of these people. Tavi, Blaze, be nice and try to look unthreatening.' she uttered, reaching up to scratch Nargolioth on the eye ridge for a few moments.  
[Tavi has shown me where there is good meat, well away from the village, beyond the strange ring. I will return as soon as I can.] Nargolioth replied before taking wing, careful of the downdraft from her wings. Emily waited until she was out of sight before leaving the track and entering the clearing, hands held out to the sides.  
'We mean you no harm. We are lost, tired and hungry. Please, hear me out.' she called, sending calming mental signals to Tavi and Blaze.  
'Who are you?' one of the people from Blaze's earlier image asked, striding forward to meet her halfway.  
'I am Emily Turner of Benden Weyr. This is Tavi and Blaze and that was Nargolioth. She has gone hunting beyond the strange stone circle that Tavi saw earlier. We mean you no harm.' Emily replied, indicating each fire-lizard in turn.  
'You come to our village, scare our women and children and then beg for help. You have no right to do such things and will get no help from us.' the chieftain replied, striding forward, some kind of weapon in his hands. Emily swallowed nervously as she hastily backed away, hands now in front of her in a warding gesture.  
'I apologise on all our behalves good sir. We will leave your village in peace, but we are stuck on this planet until we find a way home. Hopefully we can live together, if not in harmony and peace, then politely and with respect.' Emily added before turning and bolting from the area, following Tavi's directions back towards the ring and beyond to where Nargolioth was hunting.

Ronon returned to the rest of his team, still casting glances back towards where Emily had run. Teyla was deep in thought, Rodney was stunned and Sheppard had that look of shock and confusion on his face that Ronon was used to seeing by now.  
'Perhaps we can help them find a way to get home.' Teyla offered, also looking in the direction Emily had run.  
'She's heading beyond the Stargate. That's the only thing that makes sense.' Rodney added, shrugging slightly.  
'So, what do we do? Ronon asked, returning his weapon to its holster.  
'You take that woman and her creatures with you and we will give you what you have asked for. We will not have her here.' the chieftain growled, joining them by the fireside again. Sheppard shrugged and glanced in the general direction of the Stargate, thinking.  
'Done, we'll take her with us. Teyla's right, perhaps we can find a way to help them get home.' Sheppard said, turning to the chieftain.  
'Excellent, Trimol will fetch the items you have requested, but will hang onto them until you have removed those creatures from our world.' he agreed, motioning to one of his other warriors who ran off through the village.

@#@#@#@#@#@

Emily didn't stop running until she could see Nargolioth circling over head, happy to be feeding at last. She scrambled into the thick cover of the undergrowth nearby and sat down to wait, drawing in great heaving breaths.  
'Well, that didn't go exactly to plan. Looks like we're stuck here everyone.' she said and thought at the same time, petting her fire-lizards as she relaxed a little against a large tree, still hidden by the undergrowth.  
[We will find a way to survive here Emily, there is plenty of meat here and places to sleep. Everything will work out for the best.] Nargolioth replied as she wheeled around again before diving, snatching a large animal from the ground before flying away to eat in peace, closer to Emily. Nargolioth could sense Emily's growing hunger and delicately tore away a more appropriate sized chunk, offering it to Emily, still in the bushes.  
'Thank you Nargolioth, I couldn't have a better friend.' Emily added before hastily tearing up the meat, ignoring the fact that it was raw in her desire to eat. Tavi and Blaze left her shoulders and moved to roost on the ground near the carcass, watching Nargolioth closely. The golden dragon looked over at them before ripping away a second smaller chunk and tossing it gently towards them. They chirruped softly in thanks before descending on the meat, tearing it apart.

@#@#@#@#@#@

With stomachs full, the four settled down to rest. Emily snuggled safely under Nargolioth's extended wing, Tavi and Blaze curling up beside them.   
[Rest Emily, I will wake you if danger comes close. We will manage, no matter how hard things get.] Nargolioth coaxed, resting her head on her crossed forearms.  
'I know we'll manage Nargolioth, but we also must think of your clutch. They will not be safe here, regardless of how far we move from the village back there.' Emily replied, snuggling back against her dragon's warm side. Nargolioth rumbled in agreement, her thoughts turning to the eggs developing in her. They would need the warmth of the hatching sands to survive, but they were far from home and she didn't know how to find her way back.

At the same time, Sheppard and his team were almost at the gate when Ronon stopped, looking beyond the clearing they were in to a slightly smaller one. He could just make out a large shape in the dusk and he knew he'd found them.  
'There they are. Teyla, you come with me. Hopefully we can persuade them to come with us.' he added softly before creeping forward, Teyla right behind him.

Nargolioth lifted her head suddenly and growled, starling Emily from her sleep.  
'What is it Nargolioth?' Emily asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.  
[Two people are approaching from behind me. They don't realise I've already alerted you. What do you suppose we do?] Nargolioth replied, turning to look at the two people approaching. Emily sighed as she scrambled out from under Nargolioth's wing, Tavi and Blaze taking their usual places moments later.  
'Emily, we are here to help you. We will take you to our world, you will be safe there until you find a way home.' one of them called, it was the same one from the village and the small group Tavi had spotted.  
'How do I know I can trust you?' she asked as Nargolioth neatly folded her wing back into place and rose, turning around carefully.  
'If you stay here, the chieftain has decreed that his warriors have every right to attack and kill you. They do not wish to share their planet with you.' a second voice replied, a female this time. Emily thought about that for a moment before striding forward, motioning Nargolioth to follow.  
'How will you take us from this planet?' Emily asked, holding back a pace from the strangers.  
'The stone ring you see behind us is a gate to other planets, through it, we will take you away from here.' the woman replied, indicating the device behind her.  
[I checked earlier, I will not fit through it.] Nargolioth added, looking the strangers over carefully. Emily sighed and rubbed her eyes, knowing it was hopeless.  
'Nargolioth says she will not fit through the device. She checked as she was flying this way to hunt. Thank you for trying.' Emily added, knowing no one else could hear Nargolioth speak. Tavi chattered softly and flashed another image into her mind.  
'Are you sure?' she asked, scratching his neck gently. Tavi chirruped again before taking flight and winking out of sight, returning a few seconds later. Emily smiled; perhaps they would have a chance after all.  
'What happened just then?' another of the strangers asked, staring at Tavi, fear and shock crossing his face.  
'It's something we call between. It's cold, dark and scary for new dragonriders. It is a way for dragons and fire-lizards for go almost instantly between places, provided they have seen their destination before. Do any of you have an image of your home that I can look at, I can guide Nargolioth there myself.' Emily explained as Tavi returned to her shoulder.  
'yeah, I think I do.' the same stranger replied, pulling something from his back and tapping at it a few times before turning it to face her. Emily looked at the image, focusing on all the details. Nargolioth looked over her shoulder, also taking in the details of the picture.  
[I believe I can reach this place. My strength has returned enough.] Nargolioth added, turning her head to the sky.  
'Nargolioth believes she can make the journey. If there are other people near this area, have them on the look out of us, it only takes eight seconds usually, but I don't know how long this will take, hopefully not long.' Emily replied with a nod before jogging back to stand beside Nargolioth and expertly springing into position. She waited a moment before bringing the image to the forefront of her mind and focusing on it. Nargolioth sprung into the air, her powerful wings beating hard to clear the trees before taking the image from Emily and flashing from sight. The four people standing near the ring device stared for a moment before taking their new found acquisitions from their native guide, dialling the gate and stepping through.

@#@#@#@#@#@

By the time Sheppard and his team had arrived in the Gateroom, Weir was starting to grow concerned about the other creature that had been flying around outside, keeping the city in sight as it explored.  
'Nice of you to join us. Do you know anything about the strange creature flying around outside?' she asked, coming down from the control room.  
'Depends on what the creature looks like.' Sheppard replied with a shrug as Tavi popped into the room, chirruping softly as he landed on the side of the stairway.  
'She made it, that's good. Dr Weir, this is Tavi; a friend of the other three outside. We should probably go find them.' Teyla added, smiling softly. Tavi nodded quickly before vanishing from sight, startling Weir all over again. Sheppard and the others gave her no other explanation as they left the Gateroom and headed towards one of the external piers, scanning the skies for Emily and her companions.

Emily scanned the city from the air, making note of every little detail in case they ever had to find their way back here again.  
[There they are Emily, down below us.] Nargolioth called, sweeping around and down towards the city. Emily smiled softly as Nargolioth eased down and carefully landed on the structure, looking around everywhere. Emily quickly dismounted and removed the saddle type device from between the last two neck ridges.  
'Go my precious queen; see if you can find a suitable place to lay your eggs. We will be all right now.' Emily added, scratching one golden eye ridge again. Nargolioth rumbled softly before springing back into the air and flying away, her scales shining in the sunlight.  
'Eggs? Queen? Uh, could you explain?' one of them asked, looking at the fire-lizards again.  
'Of course, but first. You have me at a disadvantage, you know our names but we do not know yours.' Emily replied with a smile, stretching one arm out as Blaze back-winged in to land. Rather than moving to take her place on Emily's shoulder, Blaze cooed softly, wrapping her tail around Emily's forearm.  
'I am Teyla Emmagan, this is Colonel John Sheppard, Dr Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex.' the woman added, indicating each person in turn.  
'Thank you. Now, in response to your questions Rodney, Nargolioth is a golden queen, the only colour whose sole purpose is to carry eggs. She is carrying a clutch at the moment and has gone in search of a suitable location where she can lay them. The hatching sands at Benden Weyr are quite warm and brightly lit. They are laid in a shallow impression in the ground with plenty of space around them. When the time comes for the eggs to hatch, Nargolioth and I will have to seek out the next generation of dragonriders and seeing as we are stuck here for the time being, the selected children will have to come from the settlement here. If things go well and there is plentiful food here, in time Blaze and Tavi will also breed.' Emily explained, shrugging slightly.   
'What other colours do dragons come in?' John asked, motioning for Emily to precede them inside.  
'Bronze, the biggest and the only ones who can breed with golds. Then comes the browns, blues and finally greens. Occasionally we get a colour mutation, like white but they are never fertile. All I can do is hope that Nargolioth can produce at least one bronze in this clutch.' Emily replied, looking around the city in amazement, cooing to her fire-lizards to calm them.  
'If she does not produce a bronze, what will happen?' Teyla added; admiring the two creatures nestled on Emily's shoulder and arm.  
'If no bronzes are hatched, there can be no more dragons. A brown might suffice, but bronze would be better, Nargolioth prefers them.' Emily went on, smiling softly.  
[There is nothing suitable here, the sand is cold and wet and there are a lot of trees across the interior area…oops, I think I just scared another group of people living here.] Nargolioth broke in from somewhere else on the planet.  
'Oh dear. Nargolioth just told me that she is unable to find a suitable place to lay her eggs. Is there another group of people living on this planet?' Emily asked, glancing over her shoulder towards the water.  
'Yes, over on the mainland. Why do you ask?' Teyla replied, pausing beside Emily.  
'Nargolioth believe she may have just given them a mighty scare. I am dreadfully sorry about that. We are unused to people reacting negatively around us, Pern couldn't have survived without dragons so we are just used to seeing hundreds of them massing in the skies and fighting our deadly enemy.  
'I will contact my people as soon as I have time to get over there, they will understand.' Teyla added with a nod before following the rest of the team through the city.   
'Perhaps Nargolioth and I can be of assistance there. She has carried many passengers in her years; there is nothing to be afraid of.' Emily offered, smiling kindly.  
'Your dragon will carry others?' Ronon asked, turning to regard Emily again.  
'As long as you are a friend, Nargolioth will carry you. I have seen no children running or playing; are they on the land that Nargolioth has found?' Emily replied, grinning slightly as Tavi sat up and stretched his wings, regarding Ronon carefully.  
'the people on the mainland are my people, the city here is home to representatives from many places, Earth, Sateda, Athos and occasionally others come and go. The Athosians on the mainland have children, but I do not believe they will give them up to become dragon riders.' Teyla explained, but Emily wasn't listening, she was hung up on one single word.  
'Earth?! You've got to be kidding me. Earth was almost totally destroyed which is why the first settlers of Pern left there, many generations ago.' Emily argued, looking over at Sheppard and McKay again.  
'It's true Emily, we are from Earth. Somehow you've managed to skip through space and now time if what you say is true.' McKay retorted kindly with a small shrug.  
'If that is the case, I guess we're never going home. It's not that I mind, as long as you don't mind, it's just that, I'm not sure how Nargolioth's clutch will go if they only have adults to choose from. We have seen what happens when dragons don't find a partner at their hatching, they simply die. Nargolioth would never forgive me if that happened, will you help us?' she asked, looking around the group.  
'We'll need to talk it over with Dr Weir, but I'm sure we can come to some sort of an agreement.


	2. Three Months Later

With nothing suitable on the mainland for Nargolioth to lay her eggs on, Emily took things into her own hands and with the help of the rest of the people of Atlantis, there was soon a magnificent timber weyr on one of the outside piers. A hatching ground had also been built and filled with sand taken from the mainland and dried very carefully. The sands were kept at the constant temperature to ensure the eggs would hatch and hopefully produce a fair clutch of dragons to share this new world with Nargolioth and Emily. Nargolioth had produced 23 eggs, one of her best clutches and now all Emily could do was wait and pray that everything went according to plan.

As the hatching day approached, Nargolioth and Emily went over the entire population, selecting candidates that they believed would be acceptable to the new hatchlings. Much to Emily's surprise and delight, Tavi and Blaze had also bred and now there was a second clutch of eggs on the hatching sands, off to one side where they couldn't be trampled on. Blaze had laid a smaller clutch, only 14 but it was still something to be very proud of.

Everything was made ready for the hatching day with a special barracks building also being constructed nearby, ready to accept the newly formed partnerships. There had been numerous hunting trips arranged as well and now the city was well stocked with meat to feed the new arrivals.

Then the day came; Nargolioth was trumpeting loudly, calling to everyone to hurry and get to the hatching sands. All through out the city, people were hurriedly changing into their cleanest clothes, ready to stand before the dragons. Other's brought the meat out and set it on tables off to the sides, ready to be handed to anyone who was accepted. Blaze and Tavi were sitting on the rafters overhead, joining in with Nargolioth's triumphant welcome song as Emily sat patiently beside her, looking over the sea of faces gathered around the eggs. She still had no idea why Nargolioth had chosen these people over others, but that didn't matter to her, as long as her dragon was happy then Emily was happy.

The song reached fever pitch as the first eggs started cracking and heads poked out. Emily sagged slightly in relief when the first head turned out bronze. Those standing on the sand watched on in amazement as egg after egg broke open and the pitiful creatures spilled out. The first hatched bronze tripped over a fragment of its shell, landing in a heap by Ronon's feet. Tenderly, the big man crouched and helped the little creature right itself and felt the insistent push of its mind against his. Wondrously, he let it in, his mind soon filled with the hungry cries of the little dragon.  
'His name is Sateth!' Ronon called, taking a bowl of meat from the nearest table and returning his attention to feeding the young dragon. Several more hatched and were soon partnered with scientists, nurses and Marines, all crying out to be fed. Teyla was the next to impress, snagging one of the two gold eggs sitting a little off to one side.  
'Her name is Leparth!' she called, snagging a bowl offered from the sides and settling in to feed the little gold just as the other hatched and immediately caught Weir's attention. Elizabeth strode forward and picked the shell fragment off the little girl's head.  
'Her name is Griath!' Weir called before taking a bowl and joining Teyla to feed the little queens. 

Back with the main group of eggs, several more had cracked open and been partnered off. Carson was lightly resting one hand on one of the smallest eggs, muttering softly. He got a mighty shock when a little blue head broke through and they were nose to nose.  
[I am Medeneth and I'm hungry.] The little blue said softly in Carson's mind, breaking out of the rest of his shell.  
'His name is Medeneth.' Carson announced before taking a bowl and happily offering the little creature the fresh meat, amazed by how fast he scoffed it down. The next few shattered with ease and several more blue and greens poked their heads out. Lorne was chatting to Sheppard as they waited when a little green butted him until he turned to look at the creature. The result was almost instant.  
[Hello Evan, I am Atlath. I'm hungry.] The little green sounded pitiful as Lorne was handed a bowl and offered it handfuls of meat.  
'Her name is Atlath.' he added almost as an after thought, content to just feed the little darling now. Sheppard smiled at that, but kept his eyes on the eggs still left to hatch. One of the larger ones rocked more rigorously, as did a smaller one beside it. Sheppard and McKay barely had time to swap a look before both eggs smashed open and a brown and a green popped out. The two dragons looked around the group before starting towards Sheppard and McKay. Rodney was a little nervous as he watched the brown stumble towards him. Then suddenly, they both turned and went back the way they had come until the green was looking at Rodney.  
'His name is Frianth.' Sheppard called, taking a bowl from one of the assistants and offering the meat to the little creature looking up at him. Rodney blinked for a second before a new voice filled his head, the voice of the little green dragon before him.  
[There is nothing to fear R'ney, I am Retith and I'm hungry.] She urged, butting Rodney gently again. McKay had no time to think about the strange shortening of his name before a bowl of meat was thrust into his hands and he obediently fed the little dragonet.

When the last of the eggs burst open, there was still one left on the hatching sands. Radek carefully picked his way around shell fragments and feeding dragons to stand beside the last egg, lightly running his hands over the sides.  
'Come on now milácku, you can do it. Keep trying, you can't give up little one.' he coaxed softly, smiling as the egg started to rock a little and he could hear the tapping of a dragonet trying to break out. Reaching up, he tapped back, listening to the creature inside as it tried to escape.  
'That's it milácku, you can break free. You can make it, the world is just waiting for you to come and play.' he continued, lost in his own little world. All that mattered now was this last egg and the dragonet trapped within.

Emily watched on from Nargolioth's side, her heart swelling in her chest as she watched Radek trying to coax the last dragonet out of its shell. She admired his determination and knew he wouldn't give up until the dragonet broke free. She just hoped the little dragon inside would choose Radek above everyone else.   
'Come on little one, break free and join us.' she whispered, smiling slightly.

Radek crouched beside the egg, resting one cheek against the side. He could feel the light tapping from the creature inside as it struggled to break free.   
'You are so close milácku, I can feel it. Just a little bit more.' he uttered, still caressing the egg, refusing to give up. He was so lost in his praise and encouragement, he missed the first signs of the egg cracking into the sharp little egg tooth whacked him in the cheek. Grinning broadly, he turned his attention to the small crack and started working small fragments away.  
That's the way milácku, you have almost made it.' he whispered, pulling away more and more of the shell until finally and triumphantly, the last hatchling broke free. Radek smiled at the bronze and gently reached up to remove a fragment stuck to the side of his neck. The dragon turned to regard him before he spoke, his voice tired and soft.  
[Thank you Radek, for helping me. I am Carlenth. Please, I am hungry.] He said; stumbling a little as he stepped free of the shell fragments. Radek caught the little fellow and eased him back onto his feet before they walked across the warm sand and Radek claimed a bowl, offering the raw meat to the little creature.  
'His name is Carlenth.' Radek announced, smiling softly as he fed the bronze. Nargolioth trumpeted with pride, looking over her fine brood. Emily couldn't have been happier with the two gold, four bronze, five brown, six green and six blue dragons, it was a well balanced clutch with great promise.

@#@#@#@#@#@

Emily waited until the dragons were all sleeping peacefully before walking into the barracks, Tavi on her shoulder. Blaze was back with her clutch and wouldn't leave until they hatched. The new dragon riders were relaxing on their bunks or curled up with their dragons, happy and safe.  
'Emily, Retith said something strange earlier, perhaps you can explain.' Rodney called softly, stroking the little green while she slept.  
'Sure, what'd she say?' Emily asked, perching on the end of his bed.  
'She called me R'ney. What's that mean?' McKay replied, shrugging quickly.  
'It's a Pernese tradition among dragonriders. Every male dragonrider has his name shortened to the first letter and the last three. It won't work for everyone here, so I wasn't going to force it. An apostrophe is used in place of the missing letters. It won't work with John or Evan, so I was just going to ignore it, unless you want to keep the idea going.' Emily explained with a shrug, admiring the rest of the clutch.  
'I don't quite understand.' Carson added, stroking the blue head resting in his lap.  
'You would be known as C'son, Ronon would become R'non and Radek would be R'dek. It was a tradition well before I became Nargolioth's partner and will probably still be going for many hundreds more generations.' Emily shrugged before walking down the line to where Radek was sitting with his beautiful bronze.   
'I haven't seen such devotion from an unimpressed rider before. Somehow you knew, didn't you?' she asked, perching lightly on one corner. Radek looked up from where he was scratching one eye ridge lightly and shrugged.  
'There was something about Carlenth that pulled me in and I just knew we were meant to be together. When we first came face to face, I knew and he knew, it was breathtaking.' Radek replied, returning his attention to the sleeping bronze.  
'Get some rest everyone; your dragons will be demanding more food in about four hour's time. Nargolioth will go hunting closer to the time and deposit whatever she finds behind the barracks. Feed them until they want no more and they'll give you another four hours of peace. This is the hardest time for dragon and rider, the dragons are still recovering their strength from the hatching but give it a few weeks and they'll be down to three meals a day. As they grow, they will eat more at each sitting and will go longer between meals, don't be alarmed if they only eat once a day. When they reach maturity, they'll only need to feed once every few days. When they reach that stage it's easy. They'll go hunt for themselves and you'll always know where they are.' Emily explained before turning and walking from the barracks. She would return later, knowing she would be needed during the night. She had to fill all the roles now, rider of the queen, guiding light for the newest generation of dragon riders and teacher. She would have to show them how to care for the dragons, how to help them when they are hurt and teach them how to ride and how to work as a seamless team. There was so much to do and so little time to prepare her self for the adventure she was facing.


	3. Five Months Later

Emily smiled as she watched the young dragons swooping through the air near the city. Nargolioth was making sure they were growing well and had learned everything they needed to know in order to survive. She had become a totally accepted member of Atlantis, and had been given the same rights as everyone else within the city. She was about to get into another discussion with Nargolioth when her radio crackled to life.  
'Emily, its Weir.' Quickly, she reached up and keyed it, keeping her gaze locked on the dragons overhead.  
'Go ahead Elizabeth; I'm just watching the dragons flying around. Everyone's looking good.' Emily said, putting her other arm out for Tavi.  
'That's good to hear. Would you mind coming back to the Gateroom, we're about to get visitors. Oh and make sure the dragons stay away from the Daedalus, it's coming it to land on the west pier, now that the east pier is used.' Weir explained, relieved and happy.  
'Can do, I'll tell Nargolioth to bring them down for the moment, until the Daedalus has landed.' Emily agreed before cutting the connection.  
[Nargolioth, bring them in for a landing. The Daedalus is coming back in and heading for the east pier. Let's avoid any close calls.] She added before turning and heading inside, Tavi twittering in her ear softly.

By the time she arrived at the Gateroom, there were two new faces standing with the rest of her friends.  
'Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson, I'd like you to meet Emily Turner, Weyrwoman of Atlantis Weyr.' Weir said, turning to regard Emily with a warm smile.  
'Weyrwoman of Atlantis Weyr? What are you talking about?' Daniel asked; eyes locked on Tavi. Emily smiled softly as she walked over to them, scratching Tavi's eye ridge again.  
'If you would like to follow me, I'll take you out to the weyr…are you sure Tavi?' Emily added, looking down at the creature on her arm. He nodded sharply and crooned before taking off and vanishing between. Emily reached up and tapped her radio.  
'The following people get out to the hatching sands immediately and bring food, Blaze's eggs are about to hatch; R'non, John, C'son, R'dek, Evan, Teyla, Elizabeth and R'ney. Move it people, we can't risk losing them.' she called before turning back to Daniel and Sam, nodding as Weir and the others raced past her and outside.  
'Please, come with me. There are more eggs than candidates. I've already got some supplies up there that should do the job for you.' Emily added before she turned and raced off, Daniel and Sam hot on her heels.

By the time they arrived, the rest of the group were kneeling around the second clutch, food in their hands. Emily handed both Daniel and Sam some small lumps of raw meat and little bits of bread.  
'Watch the others and do what they do, it's really easy.' Emily uttered before standing back to let the candidates go for it. She didn't have long to wait, the fire-lizards lifted their song as the first eggs started to crack. As soon as the fire-lizards broke free, the gathered folks would offer them food, each one taking care not to stake their claim on someone else's fire-lizard. Weir claimed a second gold and soon left the circle, the little creature stretched out on one arm, taking titbits from the other. Beckett soon had his first choice, a beautiful little bronze and while keeping him happy with one hand, he pursued a second with the other. Lorne and Sheppard soon left the circle, Lorne cradling a blue and Sheppard had a green. Radek was next to claim one, a beautiful little brown that really seemed to like him and curled up contentedly on his lap while Radek went after another. Daniel jumped as a little green took the first titbit he offered, closely followed by a bronze. Thinking quickly, Daniel split the food he had, feeding both happily until they were contented and curled up on his lap. Just as he was gently scooping his two up, Beckett snagged his second, another bronze and quickly retreated from the group to feed his two precious darlings. Ronon cooed softly to one of the bronze ones and it staggered towards him, taking a lump of fish from his hand. The littlest one cried out as he was trodden on and very gently, Ronon reached in and picked him out, resting the tiny blue on his lap and feeding both happily, cooing softly as he did so. That left one blue, one green and two golds in the ring, looking around. The green chirruped as it made its way over to Radek, taking a little titbit of bread almost delicately. Radek smiled as he bundled the two fire-lizards up onto his lap and fed them, talking to them softly. The little blue, dwarfed by the golds standing near him looked around before racing towards Rodney as fast as he stumpy legs and weak wings could take him. He almost purred as he took the morsel from Rodney's hand and curled up against his knees. The two remaining golds looked from Sam to Teyla and back again before they both set off, one going for each woman. Sam looked over at Daniel quickly before gently slipping one arm under the creature, letting it lay along her arm as she fed it. Teyla set the last one on her lap, feeding it tender morsels with a huge smile on her face. Tavi and Blaze chorused a welcome to the fourteen fire-lizards happily settled on their partners, bellies full.   
'Congratulations everyone, you have joined the ranks of people with fire-lizards as life-long pets. Treat them with respect and kindness and you will find they are a wonderful friend to have. In time you will learn how to share information with them and they will show you things they have seen. For those of you with friends waiting outside with Nargolioth, now is the time to take your new friends out to meet them. As some of you may or may not have noticed, these ones do not already have a name. It is up to you to give them one and teach them to come when called.' Emily said, walking over to join Sam and Daniel as the rest of the group walked out of the building, their fire-lizards perched wherever they could be most comfortable.  
'How do we tell if they're boys or girls?' Daniel asked; looking up from the fire-lizards curled up on his lap.  
'Colour is the guide. Golds and greens are girls, blues, browns and bronzes are boys.' Emily replied with a smile.  
'I think I'll call you Mary.' Sam uttered, adjusting the position of the little gold.  
'Pharaoh for this bronze prince and Maya for my green princess.' Daniel added, smiling softly as he regarded the two sleeping creatures.  
'Come; meet the other new creatures we now have living here on Atlantis. They may seem intimidating, but trust me, they're not.' Emily urged, helping Daniel organise himself, gently draping the bronze around Daniel's neck where he could sleep safely. 

They were both silent as Emily led them from the hatching grounds and out to where the others were sitting with their dragons, the fire-lizards sprawled around them.  
'Nargolioth, come and say hello.' Emily called, waving towards the group. Sam and Daniel both took a half step back as Nargolioth rose and ambled over to them, looking at the sleeping fire-lizards and the people holding them.  
[Who are they? I have never seen them here before.] Nargolioth asked, offering her head down for a scratch.  
'Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson, may I introduce Nargolioth, queen of Atlantis Weyr. She is the mother of all the dragons you see before you just as Blaze here is mother to all the fire-lizards except Tavi who is their father. She is a good queen, fair to all within her weyr and friend to all who respect dragon kind. We have fought many battles together and been wounded almost as many times. A wiser dragon you'll never find and now she has the task of teaching the youngsters the laws and history of their kind.' Emily explained, smiling kindly. Daniel gently reached his free hand out, and, following Emily's guiding hand, gave Nargolioth a friendly scratch on one eye ridge, making friends with the rather intimidating looking creature. Nargolioth hummed softly, content.  
'You've made a friend for life Daniel. Now remember everyone, caring for fire-lizards is exactly the same as caring for dragonets. You can return to your duties, but keep an eye on the time, they will remind you as well, but it is always better to be ready.' Emily called across to the others before turning and walking away, Tavi and Blaze perched back on her shoulders.

Daniel and Sam were both surprised by how much the little fire-lizards ate, but they, just like everyone else with a newly hatched fire-lizard, they trooped down to the mess hall every four hours to collect food for the creatures, meat, fish, whatever they could find that was deemed appropriate to feed the young creatures.


	4. Several Months Later

Emily watched the dragons and fire-lizards arcing through the air over head and diving into the waters lapping around the city. Until they found a way to create a proper bathing pool for them all, this was the only other option they had. A lift type device had been slung over the edge of the east pier, so those who wished to swim and wash their dragons had an easier way to get down to the water. When the younger ones were ready, the device wouldn't be needed as they could carry their riders down themselves, but until that time came, things weren't going to get any easier. Some of the riders were already down in the water, splashing their dragons and laughing as the dragons splashed back.   
'Come on Nargolioth, bath time!' she called, waving the gold over to the edge of the pier.  
[I like the sound of that almost as much as I like the sound of no more thread.] Nargolioth replied as Emily scrambled onto her neck.  
'It is nice to know we'll never have to fight thread again, these dragons will be the first to know what peace really means.' Emily agreed as Nargolioth leapt off the pier and soared down, landing in the water with a mighty splash among the other dragons. 

Much like many of the other dragons, Nargolioth was covered in a fine dust, left over from their latest dragon assisted mission. Lorne's team had found the same phosphorus rock that Emily had described to them and they had spent much of the day shuttling loads of the precious rock back to the city. Emily had decided that the golds and greens wouldn't eat the rock, the golds couldn't eat it anyway, but without the threat of thread, Emily felt happy to leave the greens alone so they could still breed and increase their numbers. Emily wouldn't be truly happy until everyone had a dragon of their very own, just in case they ever needed to escape in a rush. The rock had been neatly packed into sacks, ready for rapid deployment once the carry harnesses had been completed. Smaller pebbles had also been gathered up and put into smaller pouches, just perfect for the fire-lizards.

Everything was going well, the dragons were happy as they floated in the protected body of water, the fire-lizards diving and playing nearby. They were all learning that they couldn't always go with their riders, but they were always in communication. Sateth, over to Emily's right was contented to swim, Metelen and Sate tossing water over his back and flanks as he paddled about. Then, suddenly, the trio raised their voices in alarm, picking up on feelings from Ronon. Leparth, Charyn, Retith, Turner, Frianth and Marcus all soon took up the chorus, their riders under attack. Emily scrambled onto Nargolioth's back and with one powerful stroke; Nargolioth was airborne and had returned Emily to the pier.  
'See what you can pick up from them, I'll see what Weir knows.' Emily shouted before turning and sprinting inside, leaving a wet trail as she ran.

She skidded into the Gateroom and spotted Rodney lying on the floor, Weir crouched beside him.   
[Rodney has been wounded, he's back in the city but Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon are in trouble, serious trouble. They haven't shown us where yet, but they are all still trying to get a location.] Nargolioth reported, sounding alarmed. Whatever the dragons and fire-lizards had picked up on, it was bad, very bad.  
'What's going on out there?' Weir asked, rising to her feet.  
'The dragons have picked up on the distress of their riders. So far no one has given them a picture of where to go but they're still trying.' Emily replied with a shrug.  
[Retith has an image, we have to go there.] Nargolioth called her agitation clear.  
'Retith knows where to go, what are your orders?' Emily asked, tapping Weir on the shoulder. Weir turned to her just as the medical team raced in and gathered around Rodney.  
'See what you can find out. If things get out of hand, return to the city and we'll find another way.' Weir replied, nodding slowly. Emily grinned and spun, racing back the way she had come.

Retith passed the image around the group, still agitated, but calming now that Rodney was safely back in the city. Nargolioth passed it to Emily as she bolted out onto the pier.  
'Nargolioth, tell them not to panic, we're going to check the area out. Blaze, Tavi, to me.' Emily called as she slid to a stop on the pier, right next to Nargolioth. Her fire-lizards soared down and landed on her shoulders, chittering nervously between themselves as Emily swung into the saddle and Nargolioth powered up, her wings working double speed to gain height before vanishing into between, following the image that Retith had given her.

@#@#@#@#@#@

They emerged above the village, nothing but devastation below them.  
'Blaze, Tavi, search for R'non or any sign he has been here recently.' Emily ordered smiling slightly as the two fire-lizards took to the air and swooped down towards the village, splitting up as they reached the trees. Nargolioth landed at the edge of the trees that sheltered the village, holding back as Emily dismounted and raced into the area, ducking into the destroyed buildings, searching desperately for any sign of Ronon.

Blaze and Tavi swept back towards her as she emerged from yet another destroyed building, stepping carefully over a body. They were carrying Ronon's sword and gun between them and sounded very agitated by their find.  
'This doesn't mean he's dead guys, Sateth is still back at the city. We need to get back there; hopefully R'non has given him a new image.' Emily said as she took the weapons and strapped them securely into place and ran back to Nargolioth, the others flying along behind her.

@#@#@#@#@#@

By the time they returned to Atlantis, Teyla and Sheppard were about to return to the planet they had last seen Ronon. Emily raced into the Gateroom, holding the weapons tight in both hands.  
'He's not there; we just checked the entire area around the place that Rodney showed Retith. There's nothing but a destroyed village, dead bodies and these.' she called, holding out the weapons. Sheppard reached out and took them, shaking his head slowly.  
'Now what do we do?' Teyla asked, soothing her little gold with one hand as she regarded Emily carefully, waiting to see what brilliant idea the Weyrwoman came up with.  
'We can't do anything until Ronon gives Sateth another image to follow. I can try and get them to force the connection, but it might not work. We need to try as many different ideas as possible to find him and fast.' Emily replied with a shrug, gazing out the nearest window.  
[Emily, come quick. Sateth has another image from R'non. He is in great danger and pain.] Nargolioth called; her excitement and relief palatable.  
'Sateth has another image to follow. Call everyone with a dragon or fire-lizard and have them all eat as much firestone as they can. We're going in hard. R'non is in danger and has been wounded. Move!' Emily called, clapping her hands before turning and racing back to the pier to prepare Nargolioth for the upcoming fight.

@#@#@#@#@#@

Twenty minutes later, every dragon and fire-lizard was carrying a full load of firestone sacks, ready to go. Nargolioth had agreed to take Sheppard, Teyla and Carson along with her. Sheppard and Teyla would be held in reserve with the sacks, reloading the dragons and fire-lizards as they needed. Carson would stay up with Emily, strapped tightly in behind her at all times. His medical kit was secured in a pair of bags under him, safely strapped to Nargolioth's neck and always in reach. Emily would have liked to have been able to take more ground troops, but the dragons were still too young to carry their riders safely, so they were going it alone, there was no other choice.  
[Everyone is loaded and ready to fly. Sateth is getting very agitated now, R'non is in great pain.] Nargolioth reported as Emily got the rest of the team settled into place and checked the firestone sacks were all secured down properly.  
'Then away we go.' Emily replied, scrambling into place. Nargolioth roared and as one the mass of dragons lifted off, the fire-lizards clinging to harnesses on their friend's backs or resting on their partner's shoulders. Nargolioth passed the image around the group and almost as one, the massed wing vanished.

@#@#@#@#@#@

With Sheppard and Teyla safely tucked away in a badly damaged warehouse with the precious stone, Nargolioth and through her Emily, swung the combined force around and headed back over the city. Sateth called for Ronon as the wing spread out and took their positions, ready and waiting for the signal.  
[He is down there Emily, running down the street.] Nargolioth said, sweeping around to swoop over him. Ronon paused and looked up, a huge smile on his face as he watched the dragons arc over head  
[Sateth, is everyone here?] he asked mentally, catching sight of his bronze on Nargolioth's left flank. Sate dove down towards him, his gun clutched tightly in his claws.  
[The weyr is all here alone; they left their riders behind on Atlantis. Sheppard and Teyla are here too, keeping guard over the precious firestone we brought with us. Fight well R'non, we will protect you.] Sateth replied, dipping his wings in greeting. Ronon took his gun and set Sate on his shoulder before racing off down the street, reenergised by the presence of the weyr.

They were never far away, skipping in and out of between to avoid danger. Emily kept her forces back, watching how well Ronon handled the fight alone. He seemed to be holding his own and fought well. Even when he was wounded in another warehouse, he kept going, determined to finish what he had started. Carson gave Metelen a pouch which the little bronze raced down to Ronon. Inside were a few medical supplies, nothing fancy, just enough to keep him moving.  
[There are more coming up from the south, 25 by Griath's count.] Nargolioth informed Emily, hovering off to the side of the building Ronon was resting in.  
'Have Sateth pass the message on to Ronon and then tell them to prepare themselves, things are about to get exciting…and remind them not to eat the enemy, we don't know what they'll do to your bodies.' Emily replied, nodding encouragingly to Carson. Ronon signalled his readiness as his two fire-lizards shot from the building, darting around the Wraith, searing them at every opportunity.  
'Blaze, Tavi, lead them in and be careful.' Emily called, waving to the other fire-lizards hanging around. They gathered together and dived towards the ground, weaving amongst the Wraith, spitting flames at whatever they could.

Emily watched the fight, waiting for the right moment to strike. The fire-lizards broke away and vanished, heading for a reload.  
'Hard and fast Nargolioth, just like we used to do.' Emily cried as the dragons plunged down, Nargolioth and Sateth leading the charge down. The Wraith on the ground tried to fend them off, but their weapons did nothing to harm the dragons. The Wraith were burnt, tore limb from limb, squashed underfoot and sent flying. Each dragon found their own way of dealing with this new menace; Nargolioth would grab them and crush them in her front feet, paying little attention to their retaliation. Atlath would grab one or two at a time and fly away, as high as she could before tossing them down and watching them fall away until they hit the ground with a splat. Frianth found it was more amusing to send them flying with his tail, watching them soar away into the sky to land somewhere a long way away. 

When the last Wraith had been burnt to a crisp by Medeneth, Ronon walked over to Emily, smiling slightly.  
'It's not over yet. There's one more Wraith coming down and he's mine to deal with. Call back the others and move them back. I'll face him with just Sateth, Metelen and Sate by my side. If we can't handle him, I'll call for help.' Ronon said, leaning lightly against Nargolioth's flank.  
'Right, but remember you can't ride Sateth yet, he's not ready. I'll send everyone back to Sheppard and Teyla and we'll wait here for you. When you've finished, we'll all get the hell out of here.' Emily replied, smiling softly.  
'Deal, and thanks for coming. I really don't know if I could have managed without your help. Go, he's on his way. Sateth, Metelen, Sate, with me!' Ronon called, walking away from Emily, his trio falling in behind and above him. Emily nodded and guided Nargolioth back to the sky and the rest of the group, circling over head.  
'Send them back to Teyla and Sheppard. Have Frianth tell Sheppard to load everyone up and have them all ready to leave. We don't want to stick around here any longer than necessary.' Emily said, patting the side of Nargolioth's neck softly.  
'We can't take him straight back to Atlantis, we need to remove the tracking device in his back so we don't lead the Wraith straight to us.' Carson added, leaning forward slightly.  
'When we get back to the rest of the group, I'll give you a minute to get it out. Any longer and we'll all be in trouble.' Emily replied as the rest of the dragons arced away and vanished, heading back to the warehouse. Nargolioth turned and settled on the roof of a nearby building, overlooking Ronon's position. Medeneth hadn't gone with the others; instead he landed next to Nargolioth, poised and ready to attack.  
'What's he doing here Carson?' Emily asked, thumbing towards the blue.  
'He says he's going to deal with the ship that drops off the last Wraith. He didn't get to have much fun with the other Wraith and he want's his fair turn. He's fully stoked and ready to burn the craft, as soon as it's in range.' Carson replied, scratching the blue on the eye ridge.  
'Fine but then he leaves; Sheppard will probably have stuff for him to carry.' Emily added with a sigh as the ship arrived and swooped low over the street. Medeneth leapt off the roof and dived at the ship, following its path up and letting fly. The ship was burned badly but even his full blast wasn't enough to stop the ship from escaping. Medeneth soared past Carson and the others before winking out of sight, finally returning to the rest of the group. 

Ronon squared off against the Wraith Commander, his friends at his back.  
'Make him suffer guys, he stole seven years of my life and I'll never get them back.' Ronon snarled, sending both fire-lizards into the air. Sateth inhaled deeply, feeding the fire in his belly as he waited for the exact moment to strike. Sate and Metelen swooped around the Wraith, searing any skin they could reach. Ronon charged in too, throwing everything he had left at the fight. Sateth snorted little gouts of fire at the Wraith, never enough to outright kill him, just enough to hurt him and slow him down. 

Emily and Carson watched on in amazement from the rooftop, their fire-lizards resting beside them and Nargolioth always ready to leap in if she was needed. Emily was amazed by how well Ronon worked with his team, wearing the Wraith down with a collection of burns and different things. Metelen took a huge risk and swooped in much closer than Emily liked, raking his claws over the Wraith's face and driving him back. The Wraith had landed a lot of solid blows and Ronon was looking a lot worse for wear. Finally, he looked up at Emily and nodded.  
'Mount up Carson, that's the signal.' she called, scrambling to her feet. Carson nodded and rose before climbing into place, Emily vaulting up a moment later. Nargolioth bounded off the roof and dropped, slipping between the buildings carefully. Ronon signalled Sateth as his fire-lizards returned to his side, hovering over head. Sateth inhaled deeply and sent out a roaring flame, burning the Wraith until nothing was left but a pile of ash. As quickly as he could, Ronon ran for Nargolioth and clumsily scrambled into place, motioning Sateth to return to the warehouse where everyone was waiting. Metelen went with Sateth, vanishing from sight but Sate landed lightly on Ronon's thigh, sneaking under one arm and cooing softly. Nargolioth bounded skyward, her powerful wings beating hard to get them clear of the buildings and away from the danger zone. The ship over head started firing at them as she gained enough height and slipped between, narrowly missing the blasts coming down at them.

@#@#@#@#@#@

Ronon was clearly feeling the strain of the day as he more fell from Nargolioth than dismounted. Thankfully Sheppard was right there to catch him and set him on the ground. Carson scrambled down a moment later and set to work, removing the device in record time and doing what he could to make Ronon comfortable.  
'Is everyone loaded and ready to go?' Emily asked as she dismounted.  
'Just about, Teyla's just working on Sateth's harness now.' Sheppard replied with a shrug.  
'Go help her, we'll manage here.' Carson added, stitching up the wound in Ronon's thigh, having already dressed his back neatly.  
'Come on Carson, they're going to be shooting at us any second.' Emily called, slinging a spare support harness into position. Carson nodded and eased Ronon into a seated position, supporting him gently.  
'We're going to need help to get him into place, he's out cold.' he replied, shaking his head slowly as Sheppard and Teyla appeared, Sateth loaded and ready to go with the others.  
'Great, just great. Nargolioth, get as low as you can, this isn't going to be easy. Teyla, you and Sheppard get on the other side and be ready, this could get tricky.' Emily sighed as she and Carson hauled Ronon to his feet and half-dragged half-carried him over to Nargolioth. Nargolioth scrunched down as far as she could, pressing against the ground. With a few mighty heaves and quite a lot of effort, they soon had Ronon strapped into place securely. Carson scrambled up in front of him and Sheppard got on behind Ronon with Teyla slipping into place behind him. Sate squirmed back onto Ronon's lap, taking a gentle hold on the leather of his pants as Emily took her position and with a short run up, Nargolioth launched herself skyward, beating her powerful wings as she climbed, the rest of the wing falling into position behind her.   
'Pass the image Nargolioth, let's go home.' Emily called, glancing over her shoulder. Sheppard had a tight grip on Ronon's shoulders, supporting him just in case. The ship over head opened fire again but they were too fast, slipping between and very narrowly missing the powerful shots.

@#@#@#@#@#@

The first thing Emily head when they emerged above was a pained cry from one of the dragons behind her. Instantly, Nargolioth whirled around, scanning the skies. Right at the back of the wing, Atlath dropped from her position and plummeted down, wings tucked in against her sides. Emily's heart lodged in her throat as the green dropped, only snapping her wings out at the last possible second and landing in the water with a massive splash.   
'Nargolioth, get us down and Ronon safely on solid ground. Carson, you're about to take a crash course in dragon healing.' Emily called, watching the little green in the water.  
[One of the shots from the ship tagged her tail, she is in pain but the water is helping.] Nargolioth briefed as she eased down onto the pier, getting as low as she could again. Emily nodded as she hauled Ronon clear and left him in the capable hands of Sheppard and Teyla. The rest of the dragons had landed on the pier and were crooning in a calming manner as Nargolioth bounded into the air again and shot across the water, landing beside the pained little green. Atlath looked over at Nargolioth, the pain clearly reflected in her eyes. Emily leapt off Nargolioth's neck and swam towards Atlath, hoping the damage wasn't too severe. Carson had leapt in after her and was swimming hard.

Up on the pier, Lorne raced outside and stood on the very edge of the platform, eyes glued to his dragon.  
'hang on Atlath, I'm coming!' he called as he raced for the lift and sent it down at top speed, leaping out before it reached the bottom of the drop and swimming as fast as he could towards the little green.

Emily paid him no attention, too busy trying to tend to wound but Atlath wasn't having any of it. She would keep moving away, protecting the injury.  
'Nargolioth, can you do something to calm her down?' Emily asked, bobbing in the water, having decided not to give chase. Nargolioth turned back to the green, creening softly and gently. Lorne paddled up beside her and by standing on her outstretched foot, he was able to reach Atlath's head and soothe her. Timidly, the little green brought her tail around, giving it to Emily. Emily smiled as she gently ran her fingers over the edges of the wound.  
'Tavi, in my quarters, get the last jar of numbweed, hurry.' she called, shaking her head slowly. Tavi blinked out, returning seconds later with a jar clutched in his claws. He dropped it into Emily's waiting hand before peeling away, landing on Nargolioth's broad back. Emily unscrewed the cap and tenderly smeared the goo over the wound, working as quickly as she could while still being thorough.  
'Whatever you did, it worked.' Lorne called, stroking Atlath's head softly.  
'This is only temporary. We need to get her out of the water so I can dress this properly and make sure I didn't miss anything. Blaze, Tavi, take Terran and go back to my quarters. Take the top sheet from my bed and bring it here, the window is open. Quick as you can.' Emily called as Lorne spoke to Atlath softly, coaxing her from the water. Carefully she took off and flew up to the pier, struggling to stay level and straight. Nargolioth rose beside her and supported her with one wing, holding the young green steady as she landed before returning for the humans.

By the time Emily was back on dry land and had smeared more of the numbweed on the wound Blaze, Tavi and Terran returned, dragging the sheet behind them. Emily snagged it and tore two long strips of the side before gently wrapping the remainder around Atlath's tail, making sure to cover the entire damaged area and a section on both sides. Then she and Carson neatly secured that with the long strips, being as gentle as they could to prevent any more discomfort.  
'Now Lorne, you've got the fun job of keeping Atlath out of the water until that heals. Smear this on as often as needed, but use it sparingly until I find a suitable replacement. That's the last of my supply.' Emily said, handing him the jar.  
'What is that stuff?' Carson asked, smiling slightly at the neatly dressed tail.  
'Numbweed, it numbs whatever area we use it on and it's good for dragons, fire-lizards, dolphins and humans. Do you have anything that will do the trick?' Emily replied, wiping her hands on her pants to remove the last traces of numbweed.  
'Aye, I might have something to do the job. But first we need to get Ronon to the infirmary.' Carson agreed, walking over to the slumped figure. Emily nodded and helped Sheppard pick the bigger man up and carry him inside and down to the infirmary, Sate still by his side, refusing to leave him alone.


	5. Nine Weeks Later

Atlath had recovered well but she would never again fly as part of a great wing. She had lost much of the use of her tail and now struggled to keep a straight line as she flew. Lorne had done all he could to help her, but the tail now had a permanent bend to the right and there was nothing that could be done to right the damage. Atlath was ashamed by what had happened and would no longer play in the water with the others, instead sitting well above the water and out of reach of everyone else. There was only one who could get anywhere near her, Medeneth. Much to everyone's surprise, she did rise, taking to the sky with a powerful beat of her wings and soaring, struggling to fly as her instincts guided her to. None of the bronzes took off after her, choosing to ignore the green as she soared, her path occasionally looping to the right. Medeneth did however, and he surged forward, enfolding the moody green in his wings. Their act shocked Lorne and Beckett with their intensity and both men were not seen until their dragons returned, Medeneth supporting Atlath as they swooped in to land on her favourite spot. Emily looked up from her book, relaxed against Nargolioth's side and smiled.  
'Whatever happens Carson, don't get yourself killed. Medeneth is the only one who hasn't treated Atlath differently because of her injury. I fear that if you die and Medeneth follows you then Atlath will follow him and that will leave Lorne in a bad predicament. Your death would be directly responsible for three more deaths and indirectly could cause another three.' she said, rising to her feet with a smile.  
'What do ye mean by that?' Carson asked; glancing up at the two dragons perched high above them.  
'That pair have done something that I have only read about and Nargolioth confirms it. They have formed a life-bond, not just the usual mating flight. If Medeneth was to die then Atlath would not hesitate to follow him. I have only seen one person survive losing their dragon and he went completely insane. Your fire-lizards are just as attached to you as your dragons but they do not have the same ability to cause mass pain and secondary deaths. It hurts, but those left behind can move on.' Emily explained, shrugging as they launched again and vanished from sight, heading for the mainland Emily guessed.  
[They've gone hunting.] Nargolioth confirmed at almost the same time as Carson's stomach rumbled.  
'What if I'm the one killed?' Lorne asked, chuckling softly at Carson.  
'Same thing, we lose Terran, Medeneth, Carson, Tavinal and Clay as well as you and Atlath. Atlath would go at the same moment you did, after that, it's a guessing game. Terran and Medeneth would probably be the next to go which would leave Carson to either die or go mad, depending on the strength of his will. Clay and Tavinal would probably wait to see what happened to Carson but if he went mad they'd follow Medeneth into between and we'd never see them again. That's the way dragon's die, into between and gone.' she replied then turned away to watch as Blaze leapt skywards from her place of the rail, every bronze giving chase. Instinct had kicked in and those involved stoped what they were doing and waited to see who would make the catch this time. A tiny part of Emily was grateful when Tavi made it, beating everyone else for the right to mate with Blaze. Emily's knees went weak and she crashed to the ground, her breath coming in great shuddering gasps. Nargolioth stretched one wing out and draped it over Emily, bundling the shaking, panting woman against her side and keeping her there, warning off anyone who tried to come too close.

@#@#@#@#@#@

Emily crawled out some time later, her face flushed. Tavi and Blaze swept down and landed comfortably on her shoulders, nuzzling her cheeks.  
'Are you alright Emily?' Carson asked, walking over to her.  
'Yeah, I'm fine. That's a weird experience though, feeling the mating from both sides. That's one of the risks of having two fire-lizards that are a match for breeding purposes like this pair.' Emily replied, stroking both fire-lizards as she relaxed against Nargolioth's shoulder.  
'Perhaps it would be better for you if Tavi didn't always try to breed with Blaze.' Carson suggested, his two bronzes landing on his shoulders.  
'I have no control over the process, instinct takes over. It all depends on the fastest fire-lizard in the race. Tavi just outclassed everyone else this time, next time might be different.' Emily replied, sighing softly.   
'So that's why they all give chase, on that off chance they'll be the lucky one.' Lorne added, nodding slowly.  
'That's the idea, but sometimes there's one that easily outclasses everyone else constantly. Those are times when the constant winner is removed from the area so he can't pick up on the next breeding season and it gives the other's a chance.' Emily replied with a chuckle, eyes cast skywards.


	6. One Month Later

Emily couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she and Nargolioth soared high over the city, enjoying their day off. There were other dragons in the air, some of the bigger ones making their first flights with their riders secured in place. Ronon and Sateth swept past Emily before going belly up and diving straight down, looping and soaring in a pure expression of joy.   
[We must land, it is time.] Nargolioth uttered, swooping down towards the city. Emily smiled softly as they returned to the city, relaxed and happy. With a loud roar, Nargolioth returned to the sky, soaring straight up. The bronzes hurriedly deposited their riders on the pier, barely giving them time to get clear before they were off, and shooting skywards after the prize. Emily waited on the pier with Radek and Ronon, waiting to see who the fastest dragon on the city was. Sure, there were four other guys standing there as well, but Emily could feel the push from Nargolioth. It seemed that the leading bronze was also giving a push and with little fuss, Ronon snagged Emily's hand and they vanished into a private little hut that had been built at the farthest corner of the pier.

They emerged some time later, only to be hastily shoved aside as Weir and one of the other Marines rushed in, caught in the same trap. That was when the explosion hit, sending people sprinting into the building, except for those busy in the hut. Emily scrambled down the corridors, hoping there were no wounded fire-lizards in the area. Radek was busily trying to figure out what had happened and there were wounded being evacuated all the time.  
'Don't move!' Emily snapped at one of the scientists, about to step backwards. The scientist wisely froze and Emily expertly slid on her knees across the floor, gently picking up a badly wounded fire-lizard. She knew instantly who it was and her heart skipped a beat.  
'Teyla's been hurt, has anyone found her?' she called, cradling the battered creature gently as she rose and spun just in time to see them rush Teyla past.  
'Damn-damn-damn.' Emily uttered before she turned and bolted for her room, Ronon keeping pace beside her.

She charged into her room and tenderly laid the weak fire-lizard on her desk before hurriedly digging out one of her jars of a new replacement for numbweed. It had taken a bit of trial and error, but she had come up with something pretty damn close. Ronon gave her a helping hand as she tended to the creature, soothing it as best she could. Blaze appeared from nowhere and landed carefully on the desk, chittering softly to her friend.  
'Hang in there Charyn, you'll be fine.' Emily uttered, still working hard to save the little gold. Emily kept her hands steady and gentle as Ronon dug in a second drawer, coming up with several pre-prepared bandages for just this type of situation.  
'Will she be alright?' Ronon asked softly, helping Emily to clean and dress the more severe burns on Charyn's body.  
'I don't know Ronon, I really don't know. I've never seen injuries this severe on one so young. All we can do is our very best; the rest is up to her.' Emily replied quietly as she gently stretched out one wing and tenderly stitched together the tattered remains of the membrane. She paid no attention to the noises outside until Tavi shoved an image into her mind. Emily snapped upright, eyes closed as she focused on the image.  
'Damned fool, I warned him not to do anything stupid.' she muttered but there was nothing she could do to help Carson now, she had to save the little gold laid out before her.

In the infirmary, Carson was busy trying to save the scientist laid out before him. He paid no attention to his fire-lizards chirruping behind him, scolding him for his foolishness. He couldn't leave the man, explosive tumour or not. He was silently grateful they were with him, regardless of the risk they were all facing.

Lorne paced apprehensively, ignoring the various looks people sent his way. He knew that if Carson didn't make it out of this mess he would either die or go insane but he couldn't organise his thoughts enough to focus on anything useful. Terran hovered nearby, watching him closely. Then suddenly the little blue vanished, leaving Lorne to his thoughts.

He appeared in the infirmary just as Carson lifted the tumour out and turned to carefully place it in the organ transport box sitting nearby. With no thought to the risk, Terran swooped down and snatched the thing, vanishing from sight before Carson could say anything. Clay and Tavinal chittered for a moment before they too vanished, leaving Carson to deal with his patient.

Terran appeared above the water, well away from the city and dropped the tumour before ducking back into between and racing back towards the city. Clay and Tavinal appeared above the city, catching sight of a small explosion well away from the city and then Terran popped out of between near them, proud that he had saved Carson's life. He hadn't necessarily had to do what he did, Clay had been willing to snatch the box from Carson's hands and take off with it even though he knew it could kill him. They chirruped amongst themselves for a few moments longer before winking out again, returning to their respective partners.

Emily sighed as she straightened up again, having done all she could to save the little gold. Ronon had found a small box somewhere and had lined it well with rags and covered the whole lot with a pillowcase. Emily gently picked the poor fire-lizard up and gingerly set her in the box, arranging her for maximum comfort.  
'Best thing we can do now is deliver Charyn to Teyla's bedside. Let them give strength to each other.' Emily uttered as Ronon picked up the box and followed her from the room. 

By the time they reached the infirmary, Carson was still trying to get used to the idea that Terran had risked his life to save those left in the infirmary. Lorne had swung by as soon as the doors had been opened, shocked by his little blue's actions just as much as Carson. Emily paid him no mind as she and Ronon walked over to Teyla's bedside.  
'Have you seen Charyn?' Teyla asked weakly, the barest hint of a smile on her face.  
'Yes, we've got her right here. She was badly injured in the explosion. We've done what we can for her and I think she'll be just fine.' Emily replied as Ronon set the box down on the nearby chair. Emily then gently lifted Charyn out on the pillowcase and set the battered gold on the bed, letting Teyla lightly stroke her head.  
'How badly was she hurt?' Teyla asked, looking up from the precious gold beside her.  
'Both wings were badly shredded by shrapnel, there are burns over most of her body and there were several small bits of shrapnel imbedded in her chest. What she needs now is rest and time to recover.' Ronon explained as Emily gently returned Charyn to her box and shifted the chair closer so Teyla could keep an eye on the little darling.  
'Emily, can I have a word with you?' Carson asked, slumped against his desk. Emily nodded as she left Teyla's bed and walked over to him.  
'What's on your mind C'son?' she asked, reverting to Pernese tradition for some reason.  
'While I was removing the explosive tumour from Dr Watson, Terran appeared in the OR. He snatched the tumour from me and vanished with it. Clay and Tavinal followed him out and now they tell me that he took it far from the city and dropped it before retreating back to the city. Why did he do it?' Carson explained, stroking his two bronzes. Even after a year, Emily still struggled to tell them apart.  
'Terran knew just as well as everyone else what you were risking. He knew that if you were killed then another six lives would be lost, not counting Dr Watson. My guess is that he didn't want that to happen so he took drastic action to prevent such a thing from happening. No one really knows why fire-lizards do what they do sometimes, but this time, I think it's fairly obvious. He didn't want to lose Evan to insanity so he did everything he could to prevent that from happening, even if that meant he had to die in the process. If he had died, no one else would have followed him.' Emily explained, smiling slightly. She had known what Carson had been trying to do and was relieved that no one else had been killed.  
'Ah, that makes sense. Clay keeps insisting that he was going to do the same sort of thing, but he was waiting until I put the damned thing in the box before he made his move. There are no hard feelings between them though; they're all just relieved that no one important to them died.' Carson added, smiling softly. Emily chuckled softly as she gave Carson's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
'Fire-lizards are peculiar little creatures, no one really knows why they do some of the things they do. I'm just grateful you weren't hurt or killed, this place would be strange without you.' Emily remarked before rising and walking away, smiling to herself. Ronon left Teyla to sleep and jogged after her, catching up with their Weyrwoman in the corridor. 

Emily was exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. She paid almost no attention to Ronon as they walked along, heading back towards the weyr to check on everyone.  
'Are you alright Emily?' he asked eventually, resting one hand lightly on her shoulder.  
'Yes R'non, I'm fine. I just never realised how hard it is to run a weyr alone. Every weyr typically has two leaders, a Weyrleader and his Weyrwoman. Typically they have a strong breeding pair that can work well together regardless of the situation. When the Weyrwoman's dragon rises to breed every bronze in the weyr gives chase and the new Weyrleader is chosen depending on the pairing.' Emily replied, shoving her hair out of her face again. The neat braid it had been in was a total disaster after her earlier session with Ronon and then the stress of the explosion had made everything worse.  
'So why don't you pick someone to help you out? You've got six good candidates to choose from.' Ronon suggested, smiling softly. Emily's step faltered and she turned to look at him, seeing the tall man in a new light. He had everything she was looking for; he understood the basics of dragons care and was a willing student. He was easy on the eye too which made the whole process easier, but it all depended on Nargolioth.  
'You've got a point there R'non, perhaps it is time I picked someone to lead Atlantis Weyr with me. I'll have to discuss it with Nargolioth though, after all this choice affects her too.' Emily replied with a shrug but she had already made up her mind.

Nargolioth was already waiting for her as Emily and Ronon walked out onto the pier.  
'Come on Nargolioth, there's something we need to discuss.' Emily called as she walked away from Ronon and over to her gold where she was sunning herself.  
[So I heard…you know what my recommendation will be.] Nargolioth replied but nevertheless, she rose and took off, Emily relaxing against the neck ridge at her back.  
'What is your recommendation?' Emily asked as soon as they were clear of thee city but Nargolioth was right, she already knew.  
[Sateth is a god candidate, a strong aerial acrobat and a good fighter. It is obvious how you feel for R'non, just accept it and make him Weyrleader. We need to fill that position, you can't keep going like this, you'll make a mistake in due time if you don't let him help.] Nargolioth replied, sweeping around the city in a wide circle.  
'I know he's the logical choice Nargolioth but I can't help but wonder if he's ready to step up to the new challenges Weyrleader will bring to him. Is he really going to be able to step up and teach the next generation of dragonriders?' Emily continued, smiling softly.   
[Sateth has told me much of R'non's past and he can step up to the challenge. Many years ago he led a unit of men on his homeworld but they were all killed when the Wraith came and wiped out most of the population. Out of all six bronzes, Sateth and R'non are the best choice.] Nargolioth argued, swinging clear as Medeneth and Atlath appeared in front of them.  
'Well, now that you mention that…he's in. R'non, rider of bronze Sateth, Weyrleader of Atlantis Weyr. Sounds good to me.' Emily agreed, nodding slowly. Nargolioth didn't bother replying to that as she swept down and landed neatly on the pier next to Sateth.

Ronon looked up from where Sate was stretched out across his lap as Emily sank down beside him, watching the other dragons at play below them.  
'I've talked things over with Nargolioth…congratulations R'non; you've been selected to fly as Weyrleader of Atlantis Weyr. Your responsibilities are heavy but I'll be right by your side to help you regardless of what the burden is. It will be your responsibility to lead the wing into battle. You will take care of the next generation of dragonriders and teach them how to work with their dragons. You will have to keep tally of our supplies and sent out teams to fetch new supplies when things run low. The hours are long, the work hard but both Nargolioth and I believe you are more than up to the task.' Emily said, clapping him on the shoulder. Sate looked up at Ronon, chittering away encouragingly.  
'I accept this important task and will complete it to the best of my abilities. With you by my side as Weyrwoman, I can't fail.' Ronon replied, nodding slowly. Nargolioth and Sateth both looked up, rumbling their agreement of the choice.  
[See, I told you this would happen. It pays to make friends with the Weyrwoman's dragon now doesn't it.'] Sateth added before settling back down beside Nargolioth.   
'Yeah, you were right Sateth. Next time, I'll listen to you when you say something like that.' Ronon agreed with a soft chuckle.  
[I'll be back later Emily, I'm going hunting.] Nargolioth quipped before rising and taking off, her great wings snapping open as she leapt off the pier.   
[I'm going with Nargo; she's got something she wants to show me.] Sateth added before following Nargolioth away from the city.  
[You're not going to do what I think you are?] Emily mentally asked the departing gold.  
[Depends on what you think I'm going to do…I'll tell you this much though Emily, take R'non and go somewhere private where you won't be disturbed.] Nargolioth replied before they both vanished from sight. Emily sighed as she stood, taking Ronon's hand and hauling him up with her.  
'Come on R'non, Nargolioth's up to no good and if she's going to do what I think she's planning, it's best if we are safely tucked away out of sight.' Emily added with a shrug. Ronon smiled softly as she led him back into the city and into her quarters.


	7. Two Weeks Later

As soon as the Asurian device appeared above the city, Emily grabbed Ronon by the arm and dragged him off to one side where they could talk in private while still watching the device. She had an idea but Ronon was the one with the power to implement the plan.  
'R'non, I know how to save the city. It's a two step process and if we pull it off no one will get hurt. Nargolioth and I can manage the first part, that's easy but you are the only one who can organise the second part.' she said in a hushed voice, not wanting to attract anyone else's attention.  
'What are you thinking Emily? Let's not try anything too risky now.' he replied, glancing over at the screen again.  
'Stage one entails Nargolioth and I skipping to the nearest previously visited planet with a Stargate and then I make a quick trip to this new planet McKay's talking about. I get the best mental picture I've ever gotten before running like hell back here. While we're doing that, you need to organise the weyr into a lifting team, get them all set up around the city holding as tight as they can, use the fire-lizards as well. When we get back, Nargolioth will pass the image to Sateth who can then pass it around to everyone else. On your shared signal, we can take this great city between and pop out over the new planet, directly above the gate. From there it's a simple case of Sateth leading the weyr through a series of skips until we get into position. McKay already said he can fire up the engines and with those helping to take the weight, we can control the city and get everyone to safety.' Emily explained, smiling softly. Ronon stared at her, thinking her audacious plan over very carefully.  
'R'ney, write out the address for our new home planet, Emily's got a way to get us out of this mess. Sate, Metelen, spread the word to every dragon and fire-lizard. We've got a job to do, gather them all at the weyr and don't miss a single one, we'll need everyone.' Ronon snapped, spinning back to the rest of the control room. McKay hurriedly wrote out the symbols and passed the sheet across to Emily, confusion crossing his features.  
'R'non can brief you all on what the plan is. I'll be back as soon as I can.' Emily called before turning and sprinting away.

Nargolioth was ready and waiting on the pier, wings outstretched. Emily vaulted onto her back.  
'Blaze, Tavi you stay here and help R'non with the preparations, we'll be back as soon as we're finished.' Emily called before Nargolioth powered up and they vanished from sight.

@#@#@#@#@#@

By the time they returned everything was almost ready. The dragons and fire-lizards were spread out evenly across the surface of the city, ready to go as soon as they were given the signal. Nargolioth shoved the image to Sateth who spread it around the city as fast as he could.  
'Nargolioth, go up and take your place opposite Sateth on the roof of the control tower.' Ronon shouted from where he was just finishing up sending the last of the fire-lizards to their positions.  
'Is everything else ready to go?' Emily asked, jogging over to him.  
'Yeah, R'ney will fire up the engines as soon as we've got everyone into their positions. Everyone else is secured in safe rooms throughout the city just in case things get a little rough. R'dek is working on putting the finishing touches to the safety harnesses for those of us staying in the control room.' Ronon replied, turning to her as the last of the fire-lizards took their positions.  
'Let's do this then.' Emily agreed as they both bolted off towards the control room.

Rodney was just finishing up his task as they entered the control room. Radek had secured several lengths of strong rope around the control room and now everyone was secured to their stations, just in case their flight wasn't smooth. He handed Emily and Ronon the last two, secured to the leg of one of the control panels. Emily neatly wrapped hers around her waist and threw the tail end over her shoulder, securing it to the waist harness behind her. Ronon grinned and followed suite before turning to Rodney.  
'We're all set here, Sheppard is in the command chair, ready to give the boost to get us airborne and then the weyr will take over. We're ready to go when you are.' McKay said, adjusting the rope wrapped around his waist.   
'I want one last check to make sure everyone is in the safe rooms and then we can go.' Emily replied, turning to Weir. She nodded and looked down at Chuck, sitting at his station. He smiled slightly as he keyed the PA system.  
'Safe room leaders, I want to know if everyone is where they should be.' Weir radioed, adjusting the rope anchoring her into place.  
'All here in safe zone two.' Carson replied his voice tense but steady.  
'Good to go in zone three.' someone else added, his voice twinged with anticipation.  
'We're all ready in safe zone four.' Lorne added, sighing softly.  
'Safe zone five all present and accounted for.' someone else said.  
'Ready in zone one.' Teyla quipped before reminding someone to remain calm.  
'Everyone's here for safe zone six.' came another report.  
'Good, that's all six zones giving us the green light.' Weir confirmed, nodding slightly.  
'We have a go, give the order R'ney.' Emily added as she took Ronon's hand. He smiled encouragingly as Rodney gave Sheppard the green light. The floor vibrated sharply and Emily felt her stomach drop as the city slowly inched upwards, ever upwards. Without the beam pounding down on the shields they had a better chance, all they had to do was get back onto the surface and then the weyr would take over.

Ronon watched the windows behind the gate, smiling softly as light flooded through them slowly and the waters receded.  
'Right, we're on the surface.' Rodney said, looking up at Ronon. Emily smiled slightly as Ronon turned his face skywards and closed his eyes, pulling up the image that Sateth had given him.  
'On three…one…two…three! Fly everyone, save the city.' he called and thought, spreading the message through Sateth and around the city. As one, every fire-lizard and dragon spread their wings and flapped hard, slowly inching the city skyward. Then on Sateth's mark they went between, dragging the mighty city with them.

@#@#@#@#@#@

The first thing Emily was aware of when they emerged was a deep feeling of pain radiating from outside. She looked up at Ronon and could see he was picking up on it too.  
'It's Sate.' he uttered, glancing out towards where the little blue had been stationed.  
'Blaze, have Sate come to me…I can feel his pain.' Emily called softly, putting more power behind the mental side of her request. There was a brief moment where nothing happened before Blaze sent back an image. Without even pausing to tell Ronon what had happened, Emily released her harness and sprinted from the room as fast as she could. Ronon wanted desperately to chase her, but his job wasn't over yet. He checked the screen of Rodney's computer and nodded before turning his attention back to the Weyr above and around him.  
'To the water. Go to the water. North, skip to the north.' he urged, pushing the direction and urgency through the link. He could feel Sateth growing tired but they would push on, regardless on the effort required.

Emily ran faster than she had ever run before, following the pained messages Sate was throwing out. She skidded sideways through doors when they wouldn't open fast enough, her breath coming in short gasps until finally she emerged in the balcony where Tavi, Metelen, Blaze and Sate were working. Blaze, Tavi and Metelen were all still on the rail, their wings beating furiously as they worked to keep up with the dragons but little Sate, the smallest of the flight was laying on the deck, one wing stretched out beside him in an awkward position. Emily knew instantly what had happened and she knelt, yanking off her jacket and neatly laying it out beside the little blue. He creened in pain, his eyes whirling wildly with the pain coursing through his tiny body.  
'Easy Sate, easy now. I'll help you.' she uttered, gently running one hand over his wing. She felt the joints with extreme care, having seen injuries like this on many occasions. Metelen creened softly as he worked, soothing his friend even as he worked. Emily sighed softly, now she knew the extent of the damage, she had the difficult job of fixing the wing. A tiny part of her was angry with herself for making one so small try to lift something so big, even with help. She shouldn't have let him or made him.  
'This will hurt Sate, but you'll feel better afterwards. I'm sorry.' she whispered, gently taking hold of the bones at both sides of the elbow joint and carefully manipulating them until with a tiny grating pop, barely heard over the beating wings beside her, the joint slipped back into place. Sate screamed in pain as it slid home but then seemed to relax a little. With the elbow stabilised, Emily could focus her attention on the main problem, his wing shoulder.   
'Emily, where are you?' Ronon's voice blasted into her ear and she jumped, growling in irritation.  
'Calm down R'non and be quiet. I'm out on the balcony trying to save Sate. Now shut up and let me finish.' she growled before yanking her earpiece off and shoving it into her pocket. Sate creened softly, turning to look at her, his eyes pleading with her. Smiling softly, Emily tenderly took his wing in one hand, resting the other lightly on his back and with deft movements, popped the joint back into position. Sate screamed again, his voice echoing around the structure.  
'I'm sorry Sate, nice and easy now, let's get you inside so I can check you over properly and make sure everything's alright now.' she uttered, gently picking him up and wrapping him in her jacket, careful not to put any extra pressure on his damaged wing. Sate tried to get away from her and back to the rail, he wanted to finish what he had started, but a soft chirrup from Metelen soon had him calm again. They talked for a moment before Metelen nodded to her and turned his attention back to the job at hand.  
'Thanks Metelen, keep up the good work, we're almost there.' Emily said before turning and walking inside, the precious blue tucked safely in her arms.

Ronon was positively fuming by the time Emily returned to the control room, Sate tucked in her arms.  
'What were you thinking Emily? We've been waiting for you to get back so we could set the city down. That's what I called you for.' Ronon growled, ignoring the bundle in her arms, even when Sate tried to get his attention.  
'Let's get one thing straight R'non, there is no way in hell I'm going to leave a fire-lizard crying in agony from a double dislocation just on your word. Sate needed urgent attention to save his wing or you'd be caring for a fire-lizard that would never fly again. As it is, I've got no guarantee he'll ever fly again.' Emily replied; eyes narrow as she adjusted her grip on the blue. Sate creened mournfully, looking from Ronon to Emily and back again.  
'What?! Please tell me you're kidding.' Ronon uttered, waving one hand distractedly at Rodney, who was desperately trying to get his attention too.  
'No, I'm not kidding R'non; I have no idea if I've fixed the damage or made it worse. Signs are good, but I'll need to check it again to be sure and for that I need the infirmary.' Emily replied softly with a sigh.  
'Ronon, you've got to give them the order, they're fighting me.' Rodney called, flinging his hands up in frustration.  
'Right, Sateth, tell everyone to set the city down, we've arrived.' Ronon uttered, pushing the message out mentally. Sate chirruped softly as the city slowly sank towards the waves of their new home and stilled. Emily could once again just hear the sound of waves breaking against the great city and allowed herself a tiny smile. They had made it. Ronon sagged against a console as he untied the rope around his waist.  
'Sateth, stand everyone down, its over.' he added, shrugging slightly to Emily. She just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, heading down to the infirmary. Behind her she could hear Weir standing everyone down, a smile on her face.

Carson was already in the infirmary when she walked in, lightly stroking Sate's head as he peered around.  
'Carson, would you mind giving me a hand here for a minute?' she asked, setting the bundle down on the nearest bed. Carson grinned as he turned to face her, but his face fell when he saw the little blue on the bed.  
'Aye, I'll help ye. Shouldn't Ronon be here though?' he replied, pulling on his white coat as he joined her by the bed.  
'He's exhausted, just like the rest of the crew. It's almost as though he didn't care about this little darling when he was in the control room. I've never known anyone who wouldn't help their own fire-lizard, regardless of the situation.' Emily explained, carefully unwrapping Sate and setting him on the pillow carefully.  
'I see. Well, what happened to Sate?' Carson asked, pulling up the nearest wheeled stool and sitting so he was on a better level to the blue.  
'Double dislocation of the right wing, shoulder and elbow. I've returned the joints to their proper position, but I'm not sure if they're in right.' she replied, smiling softly. Sate was clearly still in some pain which only reinforced Emily's belief she had made a mistake. Carson nodded as he rose and walked off, returning moments later with a hand held device.  
'Okay, if we just ease his wing open a little more, this scanner should be able to trace the bones and we'll have a look.' he added, flicking it on as Emily very gently eased Sate's wing open as far as she dared. Sate complained a little but tried to help, straightening his wing until it was almost fully extended.  
'Nice and still now Sate. That's a boy.' Emily coaxed as Carson slowly ran the wand of the scanner over his wing, turning the screen towards Emily. There were a few minor adjustments to be made with both joints which she made with firm yet gentle pressure until they were both happy with the results.  
'That should do it…easy now Sate, ye'll hurt yerself if you do that too much.' Carson admonished as the blue tried to fly but fell back, his wing too sore to be of much use.  
'Ah, that's easy to fix. I need a triangle bandage.' Emily replied, setting Sate back on his feet with a smile. Carson nodded and walked off, returning with the requested item. Then Emily showed him how to support and immobilise the wing is such a way not to impede the movement of any other limb. 

They were just finishing up when Ronon walked in, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He'd already had his dressing down from Sateth and now he finally realised that he was a Weyrleader second to the needs of his special trio. Even Metelen had given him what for, but at least he was learning.  
'Emily, I wanted to apologise for my actions before. Both Sateth and Metelen have already told me off but feel free to add anything you want to say. I now know that I'm a caretaker for my trio first and Weyrleader second.' he said softly, staring at his boots.  
'As long as you learned that important lesson I'm content for now R'non. I know it's not easy to be in command of a weyr, even with someone standing beside you to help you. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you didn't know. Come here, it's up to you to care for Sate now, until his wing heals properly.' Emily replied, extending her hand. Ronon nodded as he finally looked up and crossed the room, taking her hand.  
'What do I have to do?' he asked, lightly running his other hand down Sate's back. He kept his hand well left, listening to what the sweet blue was telling him.  
'You have to step up and do almost everything for him. Feed him, take him outside when he needs to go, carry him about and keep him safe from harm. Three times a day his wing will need to be unbound and gently stretched out to ensure the muscles and bones heal correctly and nothing else goes wrong. I can only help you so much with this one, it's up to you now but I'll be around if you need me.' she explained, smiling softly. At last, he understood the complexities of being a Weyrleader.  
'I understand Emily. Were you serious before, when you said he might never fly again?' Ronon asked; smiling as Sate hopped up onto his offered forearm, chirruping softly.  
'I was totally serious R'non. I've seen this kind of injury a few times before and sometimes they fly, sometimes they don't. It all depends on how the injuries are managed. By getting the joints back into line as fast as possible and keeping it immobilised, he stands a very good chance of taking to the skies again, but only time will tell.' she replied, ready to catch Sate if he slipped while making the transfer from Ronon's arm to his shoulder.  
'Well, at least that's something. Come on Sate, let's find you something to eat and have a look at our new home. You guys coming too?' Ronon grinned as Sate nuzzled his cheek, purring slightly.  
'That sounds like a good idea R'non, I'd like to see our new home.' Emily replied, slipping her arm through his as the other fire-lizards appeared above them, chirruping as they took their places.  
'You did a good job, all of you. Come on, food and rest for all.' Carson added, stroking his two bronzes as they all walked out of the infirmary and headed outside.

@#@#@#@#@#@

The sky was clear, the air fresh and clear as they emerged on the pier, smiling softly. Dragons and fire-lizards filled the skies, swooping and soaring as they made their way towards the land just visible to the south. Only three dragons were left on the pier, Nargolioth, Sateth and Medeneth. They bugled in celebration as their riders vaulted into place, settling into position with the ease of practice. Carson was still a little unsteady, but every day brought results. Medeneth leapt up first, arcing around and taking off in pursuit of the other dragons, roaring his relief to the open skies. Emily chuckled softly as Nargolioth and Sateth took off, side by side. 

They stayed that way, their wings beating in sync as they headed towards land and food. Ronon smiled as the bond he shared with Sateth sang with joy at their new home. There was so much to explore, things to learn and new animals to hunt. Nargolioth turned to regard them, joy clearly evident in her eyes. Sate chirruped happily on Ronon's shoulder and his song was soon picked up by the other three, their voices lifting into the clear skies, surrounding them all with hope, joy and love. 

Emily looked across at Ronon, a huge smile on her face. He returned the smile, his hair streaming out behind him and on an impulse, she yanked her riding helmet off and unbound her hair from the rough braid she had hastily yanked it into earlier. She had forgotten the pure delight she felt on Nargolioth's broad back but now as she flew beside her loving partner, their dragons moving as one and their fire-lizards singing for joy she remembered those times and knew she was destined to be here with this man and his dragon. She forgot about those she had lost on Pern and embraced the future, safe in the arms of her new Weyrleader; R'non, rider of the bronze Sateth.


	8. Late That Night

Sate chirruped loudly in Ronon's ear, demanding attention. Still half asleep, Ronon rolled over and looked at the little blue, his gaze unfocused.  
'You wanna go out?' he asked softly, mindful not to wake Emily, still sleeping beside him. Sate nodded and stood, shaking himself a little. Ronon sighed as he yanked his boots on and ushered Sate onto his arm before heading out.

By the time he got back, Emily was sitting up, Blaze perched on her arm, chittering nervously about something. Emily was clearly very anxious about this too and even Tavi had lost his usual cool appearance and was doing laps around the room, very agitated.  
'Emily, what's wrong?' he asked, joining her on the bed.  
'Nargolioth is having trouble laying her clutch. She doesn't know what exactly the problem is, only that she cannot pass her eggs.' Emily replied, leaping to her feet and hurriedly yanking on her pants, shirt and shoes before racing from the room. Ronon barely had time to think before she was gone. He gently grabbed Sate off his shoulder, bundling him close to his chest before he took off after Emily, his heavy footfalls filling the corridor.

@#@#@#@#@#@

Emily skidded to a halt outside the hatching grounds before slowly and quietly walking in. Nargolioth looked at her briefly, still straining to pass her eggs.  
'Easy now Nargolioth, just relax and let me have a look.' Emily uttered, resting her hand lightly on Nargolioth's front leg. The big gold nodded and tried to relax, but the pain was still rolling off her in waves. Carefully, Emily worked her way under Nargolioth's bulk, feeling her way in the darkness. Then suddenly, Emily felt what was wrong and her heart sank.  
'The first egg has turned Nargolioth, I don't know if I'm strong enough to turn it though.' she said, lightly rubbing her hands over the bulge.  
'Can I be of some assistance?' Ronon asked, paused in the door.  
'I hope so, if we don't clear this, she could die.' Emily replied with a nod. Ronon crossed the warm sands slowly, not wanting to disturb Nargolioth any more than absolutely necessary. Emily kept lightly running her hands over the unlaid egg, feeling for which way to turn it. Having set Sate safely off to the side, Ronon ducked under Nargolioth and stopped beside Emily, waiting for instructions.  
'We need to rotate it carefully to the left. Remember, dragon's eggs shells are soft like rubber when they are first laid and they harden on the sands. Whatever happens, we mustn't damage the egg. If it breaks where it is, death will occur for both of us.' Emily explained, swapping places with Ronon. He was the stronger one but Emily couldn't help but wonder if they were strong enough to do this on their own.   
'You ready?' Ronon asked, placing his hands lightly on the side off the egg, digging his feet in.  
'Yeah, I'm ready. On three. One…two…three.' Emily replied and slowly, gently, they inched the egg around to the left, keeping their hands moving along the sides of it. Nargolioth creened softly, tensing and relaxing in rhythm with their movement. 

It took them nearly an hour of careful manoeuvring before finally, with a soft plop the egg came free and landed in the sand. Emily and Ronon beat a hasty retreat as Nargolioth shifted her position, waiting until they were clear before she turned and laid the rest of her eggs separately from the first. 

Emily waited until Nargolioth walked away from her clutch before approaching the trouble egg, running her hands gently over the surface. She was looking for any damage to the soft skin that might cause the egg to fail. She knew it was a two part process that could cause a failure but after all that jostling around, it wouldn't surprise her at all if it happened.   
'Damn, we split it.' she uttered, finding a small tear in the side, up near the top. Then, as she was running her hands very lightly around the area, searching for any strange moisture that would mean the inner skin had also been punctured, the little dragon inside shifted suddenly and much to Emily's horror, its sharp little egg tooth ruptured the skin inside. The albumen dribbled from the outside tear, coating her hands and sending Emily into overdrive. She had heard of another dragon surviving such a hatching and just hoped she could repeat the feat.  
'R'non, get over here and help me. We need to get this little one out and dry as fast as we can. Tavi, go get Carson, make sure he realises this is a serious emergency. Blaze, get me some lights, I don't care where you find them, just go.' Emily called, carefully adjusting the position of the egg to hopefully ensure the dragon landed lightly on the sand.   
'Metelen, go back to our quarters and fetch a couple of towels, grab the ones from the bathroom.' Ronon added as he raced across the sands, dropping to his knees beside Emily. Metelen winked out and was back within seconds, depositing something in front of Sate before disappearing again. Sate understood and hurriedly ate what Metelen had left for him before rising to his feet and hopping closer before settling down again. Ronon looked up from where he was helping Emily free the dragon, confused by Sate's motion. Sate waited a moment before blowing a short burst of flame, lighting up the area.  
'Thanks Sate, that's really helpful of you.' Emily added with a smile as she yanked the knife from Ronon's belt and gently slit the side of the egg, yanking away the leathery walls.

Tavi was the first one to return, dropping a neatly folded towel beside Emily as he swooped up into the rafters. Blaze appeared a moment later, several candles and an Athosian fire-lighter in her talons. These were deposited beside Ronon and he quickly set them up around the area, lighting them as soon as they were stable in the sand. Emily vigorously rubbed the little creature's body, checking for any abnormalities as she worked. Metelen returned moments later, depositing the towels near her. Ronon grabbed one up and helped Emily to dry the little creature, taking care not to damage the delicate skin. Carson came scrambling in a few minutes later, Tavinal and Clay each carrying a torch in their talons. They hovered over head, directing the beams onto the little creature, now revealing his true colour.  
'Never before have I seen a black dragon nor have I heard of one.' Emily uttered, stretching one wing out and rubbing it all over. Carson dropped to his knees beside Ronon, tearing his bag open before leaning over the creature, looking for any signs of life. It was barely noticeable, but he was breathing.  
'He's alive.' he confirmed before taking a towel and joining in with the rubbing efforts. 

After another couple of hours, their little black was standing on his own two feet, albeit shaky. Emily smiled as she looked him over, running her hands over the now dry scales.  
'Do you suppose he'll impress?' Ronon asked, lightly towelling off the little black's face.  
'The only way to know for sure is to have someone try, none of us make likely candidates, we've already impressed once and it's a one time thing.' Emily replied with a shrug. Clay chirruped at Carson and vanished, his torch propped up on the sand. Tavi swooped down and grabbed it, bringing it back up to a better level. 

@#@#@#@#@#@

Clay returned a little later, Chuck following along behind him, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
'Nice call Carson. Chuck, get over here and see if you can impress the newest member of the weyr.' Emily said, waving the sleepy technician over. He rubbed his eyes as he walked over and crouched before the little creature, offering his hand towards it, trying to portray friendship. The black pulled away from him and lunged, sinking its little teeth into his hand before retreating again, looking from Emily to Carson and then at Ronon.  
'Ow, what was that for?' Chuck cried, tumbling back onto the sand. Carson turned his attention away from the dragon and dug in his bag, cleaning and dressing the wound.  
'Okay, he won't impress anyone if he does that at first glance. Tavi, see if he'll communicate with you.' Emily mused, looking up to her bronze, hovering nearby. Tavi chirruped and dropped lower, swooping around in front of the black dragon, chittering away. He cowered away, hiding his head behind Ronon.  
'Nargolioth, you got any bright ideas?' Ronon asked, looking at the timid creature, still refusing to come out of hiding even though Tavi had backed off.  
[Try offering him food Emily, from the way he's behaving, he's some kind of throwback, a mix of dragon size and fire-lizard behaviour.] Nargolioth suggested, looking at the black in fascination.  
'That might work Nargolioth. I'll be back.' Emily agreed before turning and sprinting away into the darkness. 

@#@#@#@#@#@

She returned a few minutes later with a largish plastic bag in one hand. The little black lifted his head from his forelegs and looked at her. Emily smiled as she handed the bag to Ronon before digging out a handful of the meat chunks. The little black struggled back to his feet and turned to her, watching Emily's every move closely.   
'Hey there little one, are you hungry?' she asked, offering him a chunk of meat. He reached out and took it, seeming to be as gentle as a lamb. Bolstered by this, Emily offered him more, grinning as he bolted it down and looked about for more.

He ate until there was nothing left in the bag which was a good sign. Each bag was packed with enough neat to feed the average hatchling and to see one born so early eat a full meal was an encouraging sign. With a satisfied burp, the little black sank back to the warm sands, resting his head on his crossed forelegs again.  
[He's tired but still very frightened. No, he's not communicating, I can feel it.] Nargolioth uttered, explaining as Emily shot her a strange look.  
'Looks like someone gets the short straw and gets to stay with him tonight. Hmmm, we'll have to think of a name for you little one.' Emily remarked, kneeling beside the black again, stroking his head very gently. He looked at her for a moment before relaxing, accepting her presence. He shifted in the sands a little, getting comfortable, the remains of his egg nearby. Emily smiled as she settled down beside him, pillowing her head on her arms. Chuck took that moment to beat a hasty retreat, supporting his wounded hand as he walked away, muttering softly.  
'Well, I guess I'll be heading back to bed. I'll swing by in the morning to check on him.' Carson added as he rose. The black lifted his head, staring at Carson for a moment before nodding and settling back again, eyes closing slowly. Ronon thought for a second before stretching out behind Emily, wrapping one arm around her belly, a tiny smile on his face.   
'Good night R'non, sleep now little one, we'll protect you.' Emily uttered, reaching out to stroke his face one more time.  
'Sleep well Emily, goodnight little one, we're right here.' Ronon added, eyes drifting closed. The little black purred for a moment before falling asleep.


	9. Nine Months Later

The little black still refused to make friends with anyone, instead he would keep well away from everyone except Emily and Ronon. Carson could sometimes get near him, but only when Emily and Ronon were there with him. No one had any idea what to call the little black, so he was just called "little one". At first he hadn't seemed to be interested in anything but now, as Emily's baby bump became more and more pronounced, little one perked up and seemed to be waiting for something. He hadn't grown much, standing hip tall to Ronon even now. Emily couldn't understand why he was so small or why he hadn't impressed anyone. The entire city had tried, but little one just walked away from them, paying no attention to the offers of food and friendship, he was waiting for something to happen. At nights, he would sleep on the balcony outside Emily and Ronon's room, always waiting, ever hopeful the day would come soon.

Emily and Ronon would argue occasionally about what to do with him, Ronon didn't ever think he would amount to anything but Emily didn't care.  
'Emily, if he won't accept anyone here, what are we supposed to do with him. We can't spend every day caring for him.' Ronon stated, leaning against the desk with his arms folded across his chest.   
'R'non, we've been over this so many times now; little one is just as precious as any other dragon in the weyr. Just because he's smaller than the rest is no reason to give up on him. It's possible that the right person hasn't arrived yet and there's nothing we can do about that.' she replied, smiling as their child kicked her hand, as if to remind them he was still around. Ever since arriving on Atlantis so long ago, she had wondered if she would ever find love again and now she knew that she had found it in all its glory.  
'I'm not saying he isn't important Emily; just that he needs to learn to fend for himself. We can't stay off the roster indefinitely to care for him. He'll never learn if we don't make him.' he continued, shrugging slightly.  
'Well you can get back on the roster, I'm not stopping you. I'll be off for a while yet, so I'll keep an eye on him and do what I can to teach him how to fend for himself. You go back to work and I'll do what I can for him.' Emily added then gasped, her eyes wide.   
'What is it Emily?' Ronon asked, crossing the room quickly to sit beside her.  
'Our child comes. Contact C'son.' Emily gasped out, sweat beading on her brow. Ronon blinked stupidly for a second before tapping his radio.  
'Dr Beckett, get to my quarters immediately, the child is coming.' he called, squeezing Emily's hand reassuringly.  
'I'm on my way.' Beckett replied and the line went dead.

@#@#@#@#@#@

Emily lay back on the bed, sweaty and exhausted. Ronon smiled proudly as he held their little boy child, rocking him slowly. Carson smiled as he yanked his gloves and gown off before walking over to Ronon.  
'A fine young lad. When I first signed up for this mission, no one ever said anything about delivering babies.' he added, taking the child and gently setting him down in Emily's arms.  
'Welcome into the world my precious child. From this moment forth you shall be known as Telian Dex-Turner, son of Emily and R'non. In time, you shall inherit Atlantis Weyr.' she uttered, kissing his brow softly.   
'Telian, does that mean something?' Ronon asked, perching on the side of the bed, slipping one arm lightly around Emily's shoulders.  
'Aye, it means hope.' she replied, leaning into the hold. Safely tucked between them, Telian opened his bright green eyes and yawned before a hearty yell came forth. Carson chuckled softly before excusing himself and walking away, proud and relieved all at once.

@#@#@#@#@#@

When she was feeling strong enough, Emily gently handed the sleeping boy to Ronon and rose, vanishing into the bathroom. She emerged some time later looking a lot more human, her hair washed, neatly brushed and pulled back. She dressed quickly before taking their son back and placing him in the sling she had already made for this moment. Ronon carefully helped her position their child comfortably before taking her hand and guiding her from their room and down to the weyr.

Word had spread quickly and everyone wanted to see the newest member of the Atlantis team. Even Radek, despite his previous misgivings about children, took a turn to hold the boy child, admiring the tiny face looking up at him, blinking slowly.  
'Such a handsome lad. I wondered why the fire-lizards were acting strange.' he added, handing the child back to Ronon.  
'Somehow they always know when a child is to be born. I'm guessing they were all hanging around outside our quarters, singing away.' Emily replied, holding the sling open as Ronon gently set the child in, brimming with pride. Radek just nodded, his mind already back on his work so Emily and Ronon discretely withdrew, leaving him to his task.

The weyr were already assembled on the pier when Ronon and Emily finally made it outside after all the well wishers they had met in the corridors. Nargolioth and Sateth were right in the front, watching on expectantly but as Emily swept her gaze across the lines of dragons and fire-lizards, there was one very noticeable absentee.  
'Nargolioth, where is little one?' she asked, confused as to why the black would be missing on such an occasion.  
[He is not far Emily but I do not believe that "little one" is quite the appropriate name for him any longer.] The great gold replied, casting her gaze to the left. Emily handed Telian to Ronon before she jogged off, following the line of the dragons until she could clearly see a form in the waters beside the city. Concerned now, Emily rushed to the edge of the walkway and leaned out as far as she could, straining to see the creature properly. 

As she watched, it lifted its head and there on his forehead was a clearly defined pattern. Emily had noticed it the very first day she had helped the young dragon from his egg but now, in the bright sun she saw the real beauty of the design. Four wavy lines crossed his forehead, gold, bronze, gold and bronze.   
'Little one!?' she called, still staring at the creature. Slowly, he turned to face her and nodded before swimming closer to the city.   
[No longer am I the "little one" you once knew Emily. Now that my time has come and T'lian has been born I can take my rightful place beside him. You see, we are destined to be the saviour of our people and there is nothing you or R'non or anyone else can do to change that.] He said, turning away from the city and swimming away before unfurling his great wings and taking to the air. Emily could do nothing but stare as the massive black dragon, easily bigger that Nargolioth and Sateth combined, took to the air and circled around the city, his voice loud and clear. 

Back with the rest of the dragons, R'non stared slack-jawed at the mighty creature overhead. Telian was silent for a moment before he cried, his voice rising in tandem with that of the dragon above them.  
[It cannot be. You said it was just a legend.] Sateth uttered, turning to Nargolioth.  
[As far as I knew, it was just a legend. There is no way to make this seem possible, but we can both see that this is real.] Nargolioth replied as Emily returned to the group, having already come to the same conclusion as Nargolioth.  
'Nargolioth, do you think that the legend is true?' she asked, taking the child back and holding him close, torn between what she saw and what she wanted to believe.  
[It is undeniable Emily, the legend is true and you have been chosen to bear the child that will bring about the salvation of the weyr.] Nargolioth replied, still watching the great black dragon circle the city.  
'Emily, what is going on?' Ronon asked, glancing from the circling black to Emily and their son.  
'R'non, there is an ancient Pernese legend that proclaims a magical union between a prematurely hatched dragon and a boy child born of mixed heritage.' Emily replied as she knelt and unwrapped the child, looking him over carefully. There, on his chest was a birthmark and she knew that there was no denying the truth any more, this was the child. His birthmark was the same as the design on the black's forehead, four wavy lines, all the exact same length and equal distance apart.  
'Could it really be our son?' he added, crouching beside Emily.  
'It is undeniable R'non; our son is the chosen boy. Nargolioth, clear the area. There is no point trying to avoid the inevitable.' Emily replied, casting her gaze back towards the black dragon. There was a moment's pause before every dragon and fire-lizard abruptly vanished, leaving them alone to face the black dragon.

Slowly, the great black swooped down, landing a close as he dared to the new family. Emily slowly rose, holding their precious child close as she walked towards the black, Ronon following dumbly along behind her.  
'We understand why you are here great black. Humbly we give you this child, our legacy and beg that in your great wisdom you will see fit to return him to us.' Emily called before kneeling and setting the tiny child before the dragon. Ronon stared at her, completely baffled by her actions.  
[I know that this is a difficult thing for you to understand and accept R'non but in time it will all become clear. I will care for your son with everything I am and give you my word that I will do everything I can to return him to you, no matter the cost.] The dragon replied as he settled himself on the floor and very gently picked the child up in one hand, bringing him closer. Emily grabbed Ronon's arm and hauled him back to a safe distance, knowing what to expect. 

They could do nothing but watch on in awe as the great black enfolded the child in his wings, creening softly. A soft glow seemed to radiate from behind his wings, escaping from top and bottom but the light didn't penetrate the thin membrane of his wings, keeping the mystery hidden.   
'What is he doing?' Ronon asked softly, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before them. Emily sighed softly, unable to put the thoughts into words until finally the light faded out and the great black looked at them again.  
[You son has changed R'non, but in a good way. This change will allow him to tell you why things must happen.] He said, furling his wings again. There, standing between his front feet was a boy of about ten years. His green eyes were full of promise and hope, his red-brown hair cut short across the front and sides but there were several dreadlocks clearly visible over his shoulders. With a smile on his face, he stepped away from the great black and strode purposefully towards his parents.

He stopped a short distance from them and shrugged a little.  
'Father, I know this is hard for you to understand and accept, but I must leave now. Keparath and I have much to do if we are to fulfil our shared destiny. If it is possible, I will return home and take my rightful place as your son and I can assure you that what Keparath said is true, he will do whatever it takes to get me home to you. No one from this weyr or any other will be able to reach us when we leave this place until we return, whenever that may be. Without the threat of thread here, we must find another way to fulfil our destiny to make this a safe place to raise a family. From the knowledge you have both given me, we have decided to make our stand against the Wraith and we will not stop trying until we succeed or die trying. Keparath will not return me if we are unsuccessful but hold onto the hope that we will succeed. By all means, keep fighting against them and know that we will always be right there to back you up.' he explained, glancing back at his black dragon occasionally.  
'My darling son, I know what you must do and I wish you the very best. Know that we will always love you and will keep you in our hearts until our dying days. Fly free and fight well is all I ask of you.' Emily replied, fighting back the tears. Telian took those last few steps and threw his arms around Ronon's waist, hugging him tight.  
'Stay safe father and fly well.' he uttered, looking up at Ronon.   
'Stay well my son, fight bravely and stay strong.' he replied, sweeping the boy up and hugging him close, stroking his hair.  
'Be well dear T'lian. We will always miss you.' Emily added, wrapping her arms around them both and squeezing. They stayed that way for a few moments, oblivious to anything going on around them.  
'We must go now.' T'lian finally said, relinquishing his hold on Ronon. Ronon nodded as he set the boy down and slid his arm lightly around Emily's waist.  
'Go my son, take your rightful place and fulfil your destiny.' Emily replied, wiping away an escaped tear. T'lian nodded and turned, racing back towards the great black.   
'Take care of him Keparath, we're counting on you.' Ronon whispered, watching as his son climbed up into place and with a mighty roar Keparath leapt clear, winging his way into the unknown.  
[I will guard him with my life…thank you for giving me a chance R'non.] Keparath replied before they vanished from sight into between.

Emily and Ronon stood there a little longer, watching the place where their only child had vanished. Finally, Emily turned to Ronon and smiled, cupping his cheek lightly.  
'Come on R'non, there is much to be done. There are two clutches due to hatch soon as well as several fire-lizard clutches.' she said, guiding him back inside.  
'Will this happen with every child we have?' Ronon asked, smiling slightly.  
'I don't think so R'non, the legend only makes mention of it happening once.' she replied, leaning into his shoulder a little more as they got back to work but the memory of their precious first-born son was never far from their minds.


End file.
